The Unknown Truth
by The Forgotten Lover
Summary: Hermione has hidden love for Ginny. She never expects Ginny to return feelings of that nature toward her, but what happens when Ginny almost kisses Hermione one late night in the common room? Takes place sixth year. femmeslash
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's point of view

It was a normal night in the common room. Ron was over by Lavender, trying to suck the life out of her through her mouth. Harry was on the couch across from me, rambling on about quidditch to whoever would listen. I think he is talking to me, but I couldn't care less. I just nod my head every once in a while, and it seems to be working because he will not shut up. Then my attention turns toward the person next to Harry, the girl wrapped in his arms. I'm so sick and tired of how everyone is lately, I find myself secretly hating everyone, except her. I could never grow tired of her; I don't know how to explain it. She looks as though she is in a trance. Her eyes are wide and glassy; she is staring out into space with this wide smile on her face. I wonder what she is thinking about. Is she thinking about Harry? Or could she be thinking about me possibly? Only in my wildest dreams. I can never tell her how I feel. How I wish so much to be in Harry's position right now. To be holding her in my arms. To have her heart for my own. But that will never happen; Ginny Weasley will never love me like I love her. 

I hate this feeling of wild jealousy toward Harry. At times I find myself wanting to do something bad to him; I want to hurt him. He is touching and kissing the one I love. He probably doesn't even love her; Harry doesn't know what love is. He doesn't know how I long for her; how I wish she was mine. Harry doesn't deserve her; he can never love her like I already do. What can I do about it? I can't tell Ginny how I feel; she would hate me for sure. And I would lose Harry as a friend; I just can't do that. I will suffer as a friend, as a best friend.

How long have I been staring at Ginny? She must have seen me by now. As I focus my attention back onto Ginny; I see she is still in her daydream. Must be a good daydream. I begin to smile slowly as I continue to stare at her. She is so perfect; how can one person have such perfection? It's surreal how amazing she is. She excels in every aspect of her life. She is good in school, good at sports, and all the boys seem to fancy her. I'm just her friend, and that's all I ever will be to her. Why would she ever fancy me? I am nothing special compared to her. 

Oh Shit! She is looking at me now. How long have I been looking at her with this goofy smile on my face? My cheeks are starting to burn; as I quickly look away from her. I suddenly take a deep fascination in my fingernails, trying my best to seem like I wasn't watching her. I'm afraid to look up; is she still looking at me? I slowly glance up at her, and yes she is staring at me directly in the eyes now. She has this big smile on her face; like she is getting ready to laugh. I try to play it off as I just smile back at her. What's going on, she's not looking away, even after I've taken my gaze off her I can still see she is looking at me. My cheeks are burning even more. 

I try to glance around the common room; taking my attention off of Ginny. The room seems empty now; almost everyone has gone to bed. The only people who were left were Ron, Lavender, Harry, Ginny and I. 

"Well mate, Lavender and I are going to bed. Goodnight." Ron finally speaks up

"Hold on Ron, I'm coming up with you." Harry said

Harry slowly got up and stretched "Are you going to bed soon?" he turns toward Ginny

Ginny glances at me, and gives that weird smile of hers "No, Harry go ahead. I'm going to stay and talk to Hermione for a while."

"Okay, goodnight" Harry says as he moves in and kisses Ginny on the cheek

"Goodnight." Ginny replies

Once everyone leaves the room my cheeks begin burning even more. I'm glancing over at Ginny who is watching Harry leave the room. Once Harry closed the door, she turns her attention toward me. She hasn't moved; she's just sitting there staring at me. I'm just looking at her as a nervous smile plays across my face. Say something already! Why is she just looking at me?

Finally she moves. She stands up slowly, and walks over to the couch I'm sitting on. She is standing right in front of me, not bothering to sit down, but it's like she is trapping me so I can't move. I slowly look up at her face, with a confused look on my own. Her eyes are piercing; she is just staring at me. She slowly leans towards me; taking hold of my arms and pushing them against the couch as to hold me down. I'm about to speak, but I don't hear any words coming out of my mouth. She moving closer to my face; I'm pushing mine as far back as it will go. My head is as far against the sofa as it will go; and yet she is still moving closer to me. The tip of her nose touches mine, as she pushes to be even closer. Am I dreaming or is she about to kiss me?

"Hi you two." Neville's voice echoes throughout the room. Ginny quickly moves away from my face and let's go of my hands. She quickly moves towards the staircase.

"Hey Neville, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." Ginny says as she practically sprints up the stairs and into her room.

I'm still sitting on the couch; eyes wide and mouth open. What the bloody hell just happened?

"Are you alright Hermione? Was there something I missed?" Neville asked 

"No, Neville. Everything is fine; I think I'm going to bed as well." I say to him as I pack up my belongings and head to my own bed.

"Goodnight" I hear him say as I walk into my room.

Once I am in my room, I walk over to my bed. All of the other girls are sleeping, so no one notices me. I sit on my bed with the most confused look on my face. What just happened? Did Ginny Weasley just try to kiss me?

* * *

Author's note: Does this sound like a good story? 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm lying in my bed after a restless night of tossing and turning. I glance over at my clock, only six in the morning. I can't get her out of my mind; I don't know what happened last night. Maybe I just had a dream, a really good dream. Or maybe she slipped and fell towards me? Then why did she run when Neville came? She was definitely up to something, but why would she kiss me? She loves Harry, not me. It must have been an accident. I just don't know what to think. Ill just pretend nothing happened, and see what she has to say about it.

I might as well get up; I'm not going to go back to sleep. I sit up on the edge of my bed and look around the room. No one seems to be awake yet; this is the perfect time to take a quick shower. I walk slowly to the bathroom and enjoy some alone time.

When I return from my shower I notice it's now seven thirty. Most of the girls are awake now; getting dressed for the school day ahead. I take a glance in the mirror; I seem to look decent enough. My hair is less frizzy than usual, which is a good thing. My face is clear, my eyebrows neatly groomed. I must say I look rather good today. I check my uniform; everything seems to be in perfect place. I smile weakly at my reflection and head towards the door. I begin my descent down the staircase; looking everywhere for Ginny. Once I see she isn't anywhere in sight; I head into the common room and make for the portrait. Right before I reach the door, I hear a voice calling me. I turn to see who it is; luckily for me it's only Ron.

"Hermione, wait up." He yells

I stop and wait for him, tapping my heels trying to get him to move faster. "Good morning, Ron."

"I need to talk to you about our potions homework." Ron blurts out as he reaches me

"What else is new?" I tell him as I notice someone coming down the dormitory stairs. It's Ginny. My heart leaps as I begin to panic. I don't think she sees me yet; I can still make it. 

"Come on" I grab Ron's arm and head out the portrait door. I turn for one last look; she is staring straight at me as the door swings shut. I walk quickly out into the hallway; moving as fast as I can. Please don't catch up to me; I don't know what to say to you. 

"Ron, are you hungry? Want to discuss potions over breakfast?" I ask glancing back to the portrait one last time before we turn the corner. 

"Sure, I'm so hungry." Ron simply replies as we continue walking.

Once we sit down to eat; Ron begins talking about our homework. I watch as he fills his plate up with bacon and eggs. How can that boy eat so much? I grab a slice of toast and juice as I pretend to listen to what he is saying. I nod my head every once in a while; just as I do with Harry, seems to work with both of them. I slowly think back to what happened the night before. What would have happened if Neville wouldn't have interrupted us? I long for the touch of her lips. Oh, how I wish Neville was dead right now. I laugh to myself; as Ron gives me a confused look. I quickly take on a serious look and pretend I have been listening all along. He smiles at me; as he glances over my head and says

"Hello, you two."

I slowly turn around; is it who I think it is? Yes it is, as I turn around I see Harry to my left, and Ginny standing right behind me. I smile weakly as my cheeks begin to burn once more. She just stares at me with that odd smile; like she is about to do something to me.

"Morning Ron, Hermione." Harry says as he sits next to Ron. I nod at Harry, and when I turn back around Ginny is already taking her place right next to me. I look down at my toast; not wanting to look up.

"Good morning, Hermione." Ginny whispers in my ear. Shivers go down my spine. 

"Good morning, Ginny." I reply as I bravely look up at her. She is looking right at me, just smiling. What has gotten into her lately; she has never taken an interest in me like this. She will not stop looking at me. My hands are gripping my knees; I'm so afraid to move, to do anything. I feel her hands moving towards me. She slowly touches my hand; I flinch at the touch of her. She moves my hand off of my knee and into her own.

"What's the matter Hermione? You seem so nervous?" She asks as she begins playing with my hand. I begin breathing heavily; the touch of her is so incredible.

"Nothing is wrong Ginny. Everything is great." I manage to stammer out.

"Okay, but you know you can tell me anything, right? I'll always be here for you." Ginny says as she pulls my body closer to hers.

"I know Ginny. Thank you." I start to relax a little. I feel comfortable next to her. I can't believe Harry or Ron aren't saying anything; don't they see what's going on between us?

"Hermione, I have something to give you." Ginny continues

"What is it?" I ask

"I wrote something last night and I need you to read it."

"Okay, well where is it?" I ask wondering what she could have wrote

"I have it in my bag, but you can't read it just yet." Ginny continued

"Why not?" 

"You just can't. I don't want you to read it yet; at least not when I'm here." 

I look at her with a confused look. "Okay, so I can read it later today."

"Yes, I will give you the letter later on today; I still need to write some more." Ginny smiles 

"May I ask what the letter is about?" I ask

"It's just about some feelings I have been having lately."

My heat begins beating faster. I want that letter now; what does it say?

I manage to nod my head "Okay"

She smiles at me "Great, I think you will like what the letter has to say."

"You've got me excited now. I want to read it." I say

"Sorry, you will just have to wait." She smiles

"Ginny, come on. We should be headed to class." Harry interrupts

Ginny looks at me one more time, and gets up out of her seat. My gaze is stuck on her; I can't take my eyes off her.

"Bye, Hermione." Ginny says as her hand glides across my back. My face is surely beet red by now.

"I'll talk to you later." I yell at her as she and Harry leave the room.

I turn back to Ron; who is now talking with Lavender. I take a deep sigh as I gather my belongings and head to class. I can't help but wonder what that letter has to say. I don't think I will be able to pay attention in class at all today. Ginny has my stomach in knots.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this fic so far 


	3. Chapter 3

So here I am in Snape's class and just as I assumed; my mind is nowhere on my studies. I'm trying so hard to listen to what Snape is saying, but I just cannot do it. My mind has gone for the day; stuck only on one person. I give up; my brain is only going to focus on Ginny for the rest of the day; I might as well accept it. There is nothing wrong with a little daydream, is there? My heart races every time she flashes in my mind. My stomach turns at the thought of what that letter says. Joy comes to my heart at the possibility of what could happen between us. I haven't been this happy or anxious in such a long time. I love this feeling; yet I hate every second of it. I can't wait any longer; I think I might go insane. Sometimes I hate how time goes by so slowly when you want it so much to move faster.

"Miss. Granger" I hear someone call me, but I don't look up.

"Miss. Granger" I hear once more, but only a little louder this time.

I finally lift my head up to see who is interrupting my heart pounding thoughts. Oh no, it's Snape.

"What is it, Sir?" I ask in the most pleasant voice I can conjure up.

He looks at me with those hideous eyes of his; clears his throat and asks 

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes sir, I feel great. Why do you ask?" I reply, trying to look away from his terrifying face.

"I'm asking you because you have not answered one of my questions. Why is that?" He asks me in such a cold manner.

"I don't know." I cannot think of anything else to say. Ginny sure does have my mind in a mess.

"Are you refusing to give me an answer?" He asks as calm as he can.

"No, I just don't know why I'm not answering your questions." 

"There has to be a reason why, and if you're not going to tell me I have no other choice but to punish you."

What is his problem? Is he just looking for someone to mess with? 

"But Sir, I have done nothing wrong" I speak up

"Silence." He says quietly

I quickly shut up. I hope he doesn't give me detention; I need to see that letter tonight. Just stay quiet and hopefully he won't be too harsh.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." He yells

I take a big sigh of relief; as everyone else groans. I try to look disappointed, and it seems to be working because he is smiling.

After a few hateful glances from my classmates; Snape finally lets us leave. I walk out of the classroom as quickly as possible. Once I am out in the hallway my body is able to relax. I sigh as I begin walking towards the common room. I'm so relieved I don't have any more classes for the rest of the day. Once I walk through the portrait; I head straight for the couch. I dive straight onto the couch, and close my eyes. It feels good to just relax and have no worries, even if it's just for a few seconds. 

What was the matter with Snape? He didn't have to bother me. I was fine just sitting there being quiet. I guess I should be glad he didn't give me detention. I hate him so much; he interrupted my daydream, the bastard. Oh well, at least I'm all alone now. I can continue my thoughts without interruption. I start to think about Ginny as I slowly drift off to sleep.

Images of red hair flash in my mind. I'm laughing and so is someone else. We are so close to each other, but I can't see the face. Suddenly I feel someone kiss me. It feels amazing. I try to move closer to the person, I'm almost there…

"Hermione, wake up." I hear someone whisper in my ear. 

I groan as I try to push the person away.

"Okay, but I thought you wanted to read my letter." I hear the voice say.

My eyes open wide; as I see Ginny leaning over me just like the night before. I smile at her

"I do want to read your letter. Where is it?"

"I have it right here in my hand, but you can't read it yet." Ginny replies, moving to sit down next to me.

"Why not?" I ask with a helpless look on my face.

"You can only read it once I am gone. I don't want you to read it while I'm here."

"Why not?" I repeat

"Just do as I ask, will you?" She smiles at me. I cannot help but to blush

"Alright, but only because you asked. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't do it." I say to her

"Once I give you this letter you have to promise me no one else will see it. This has very personal information in it, and it's only meant for your eyes." Ginny explains

"Of course, I will guard it with my life." I tell her reaching for the letter. She hesitates at first, but then finally let's go. I tuck it in my pocket, and then look back at her.

"Are you hungry?" She asks me

"Yeah" I reply

"Let's go eat dinner. That will give us a chance to talk some more." Ginny suggests reaching for my hand

"Okay" I simply reply as she pulls me up out of my seat. The touch of her makes me melt.

Once we are sitting down and eating she begins talking about what's in the letter.

"Hermione, there might be a slight chance you might not like what I wrote in the letter. And after you read it; I'm not sure if you will want to be my friend anymore." Ginny says. I look at her and notice she isn't looking at me.

"You don't need to worry Ginny; I will always be your friend no matter what. And you might be surprised on my reaction to the letter. I can't wait to read it." I try my best to reassure her.

She looks up at me and smiles weakly. She then reaches out for a strand of my hair and pushes it out of my face.

"There, now I can see your pretty face." Ginny says

She thinks my face is pretty? I hope I'm not blushing. 

"Thanks Ginny" I reply

"Thank you for what? It's only obvious that you are beautiful. You should realize that by now." Ginny says

I look up at her and see that she is dead serious. She must fancy me; why else would she say something like that?

"You are too kind to me Ginny"

"No I'm not. I'm just being honest." Ginny says as she places her hand on my lap.

It stings where her hand is, but I'm not going to move one inch. This feeling is amazing. I slowly move my hand toward hers. I grasp her hand tightly; trying to let her know that I like where her hand is. She slowly moves her head up and stares at me. I look at her directly in the eye and just smile. I don't think we took our eyes off each other for the rest of the meal.

Once the meal is over, we begin heading back to the common room. We walk through the portrait door and reach the bottom of the dormitory stairs. We stop and stare at each other for a moment. This is like a date. 

"Well, goodnight Hermione." Ginny tells me

"Goodnight Ginny. I can't wait to read that letter." I reply

She smiles bit, but I can tell she is nervous. She leans towards my face, but then quickly moves her head back and begins climbing the stairs.

I stare at her as she walks up the stairs, and then slowly follow behind her. I reach my dorm first; I take one last glance at Ginny and then walk in my room.

As soon as I walk into my room I rush to my bed and draw the curtains shut. I search my pockets for the letter. Finally I reach it and pull it out. I glance at it for a moment and then open it up. I begin to read what may change my life forever.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I don't know how to explain my feelings for you in person, so I have decided to write you this letter. Maybe I am too afraid to tell you in person; I am afraid of what your reaction may be. You may think I'm a coward for telling you this way, but I can't hide these feelings anymore. It's time for me to face the truth; and that truth is that I am absolutely crazy about you. I am obsessed over you Hermione. You invade my thoughts all day long. I can't get you out of my head. I am so in love with you Hermione Granger; I cannot deny this any longer. Every time I am around you; my body quivers. Harry is just a friend to me; every time he kisses me I imagine it is you I am kissing. I ache for your touch; even if it is just a brush of our hands it makes me insane. I want you so bad; please excuse me for the lack of better words. I am absolutely head over heels in love with you. I only hope when you read this; you won't be too upset with me. I know this might be hard for you to understand, but please don't hate me. I just had to let you know how I truly felt about you. Maybe you even feel the same about me? I can only hope so. All my dreams would come true if you loved me back. If you don't feel the same way; I would hope you would still want to be my friend. I cannot live without you; even if we are just friends._

_With Love,_

_Ginny_

After I finished the letter; I couldn't move. I am stunned and surprised. Most of all I feel an immense amount of joy coming to me. I try to speak, but no words are coming out. The widest smile I ever had in my life spreads across my face. What do I do? I must find Ginny. I need to tell her everything is okay. I need to tell her that I love her too.

* * *

Authors note: The Unknown Truth is revealed! Gasp 


	4. Chapter 4

My heart begins pounding; so fast and so hard

My heart begins pounding; so fast and so hard. It feels like it's going to jump out of my chest. I need to find Ginny. What am I going to say to her? Ginny loves me. This alone is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. Why am I still sitting here? I need to move; can I move? This news is so amazing; I can't even move to go find her. I have to move; I cannot wait any longer. 

I get up off my bed, and almost tear down the curtains as I rush to the door. I pull the door open, and rush out onto the staircase. I run quickly up the stairs to Ginny's dorm. Once I reach the door I begin beating on the door calling out her name.

"Ginny?" I yell

"Ginny, I need to speak with you, right now! This can't wait any longer." I yell a little louder.

The door finally opens, but it's not who I wanted to see. A younger girl answers the door.

"You know, instead of yelling outside the door like a maniac, you could have just come in." The girl tells me

I look at her for a second. Take a deep breath, and try to enter the dorm. The girl blocks my path. I look at her with a strange glance as she says

"Ginny isn't here anyway; she said she was heading outside for an evening walk."

"Okay" I say out loud. Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?

I turn quickly and start running down the staircase, out of the common room, and out of the castle. I finally stop to catch my breath; I'm just right outside the castle doors. I glance around the grounds to see if I can spot her. I notice a figure over by a shade tree, next to the lake. I assume this figure is Ginny, and start walking towards her. As I walk closer I try to see if it really is Ginny, but it's very hard because the sun is just about to sink under the horizon. I slowly approach the figure; I can hear it making noises. It sounds like someone is crying. I recognize that voice anywhere; I quickly realize that the figure is indeed Ginny.

She is crying; my heart aches every time I hear her crying. Why is she crying? She should be happy. I love her more than words can say.

I finally stop; I'm right behind her. I don't think she knows I'm here yet. I slowly reach out for her shoulder. 

"Ginny" I say in a concerned tone

She jumps when I touch her. She quickly stands up and faces me. She wipes her tears on her sleeve. She doesn't bother looking me in the face; instead she focuses on the ground.

"I read your letter." It's all I can say

"I figured as much." She said calmly

I stand there for a moment; I have no idea what to say to her. What do I say to tell her I love her? Maybe now isn't the time for words; maybe now is the time for action. After all, actions do speak louder than words.

"Hermione, I know you probably hate me right now. I couldn't keep this feeling bottled up any longer. Maybe I was stupid for writing that letter; maybe I hoped you would feel the same way. I feel so foolish; I mean why would you ever love me? I'm just making this worse; I just need to shut up and leave you alone." Ginny says all this and attempts to leave, but she doesn't get very far.

As she tries to walk past; I grab her by the arm. I'm so scared right now; I'm trying to not show my fear. 

"Ginny, you haven't given me a chance to respond to your letter." I say to her as I push her body up against mine. 

This is the scariest, yet most exhilarating moment in my life. She is staring straight at me now; the most confused look playing on her face. She doesn't speak, so I make my move.

I slowly move closer to her face; staring at those lips I have longer for. I push back a strand of her hair and move in for the kiss. I slowly brush my lips against hers, then I go in a little more deeper. The first kiss is always most frightening, but I find myself quickly becoming comfortable kissing her. I realize exactly what I'm doing, and euphoria spreads across me. I begin to kiss her more passionately, and better yet she is starting to kiss me back. This is the most amazing moment in my life. I am kissing the person I have loved for so long. I know my feelings are shared; she feels the exact same way I do. 

Our kissing becomes somewhat sloppy. We are stumbling all around the place; until I push her up against the tree to make her stay still. She seems to like being pushed against the tree because I heard laughter escaping from her mouth. I smile when I hear her laughing; it makes me know I am doing something right. 

After about ten minutes of pure bliss; I must break our embrace for some air. With my lips red and swollen; I sit down under the shade tree and begin laughing. I feel so great right now; nothing can bring me down. 

Ginny, who is still standing up, begins taking deep breathes as she stares down at me. I look up at her and smile. She slowly moves to a sitting position right next to me.

"So does this mean you liked my letter?" Ginny said laughing

I laugh at her remark and say "You have no idea; I loved your letter."

"Does that mean you fancy me?" Ginny asked

"It means I love you Ginny. I have wanted to say that for so long. I love you Ginny Weasley, and I have for so long." I tell her 

She looks as if she is about to cry again, but in a good way. "Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Ginny continues

"I didn't know how you would react. You are so brave to have written that letter; I never would have done that. Just like you, I was afraid of what your reaction would be. I couldn't lose you as a friend."

"I love you so much Hermione, I would have never turned you away. At least now we know we both love each other, and maybe we can be something more than just friends." Ginny says

"That's a definite yes." I laugh as I pull her closer to me. She doesn't hesitate, and gladly moves her head on my shoulder.

"I cannot describe what sweet bliss I am feeling right now." Ginny says moving in closer to me. 

"I know how you feel." I say as I kiss her once more. We both gaze out to the horizon; to watch what is left of the sunset. Everything seems to be perfect right now. This day couldn't have ended any better.

* * *

Authors note: Thanks for all of your reviews, and don't worry this fic isn't over yet. expect a couple of more chapters, at least. 


	5. Chapter 5

After about an hour of just sitting under the tree and discussing our undying love for each other; we decide to head back to the common room. We begin walking to the castle; she pulls her arms around my waist as we continue walking, but once we reach the castle doors she immediately lets go of me. I look at her confused.

"Hermione we can't tell anyone about us. Don't you remember; I am still in a relationship with Harry." She explains to me

My heart drops and I quickly realize I had been kissing my best friends girlfriend. What am I going to do? What are we going to do? I can't hurt Harry like that; he is too good of a friend.

"I'm such a horrible friend; how could I kiss you when you're still with Harry?" I tell Ginny.

"You are not a horrible friend; you're in love with me. It's only natural to want to kiss the person you love. We just need to keep our love a secret for a little while. Give me time to end it with Harry, and after a few weeks go by we can come out and say it just happened." Ginny tells me.

Her words are very reassuring; I feel a whole lot better. After all, I loved Ginny longer than he has. If Harry is my best friend; then he should accept us as a couple. I can't live without Ginny, nor can I live without the friendship of Harry. I can only hope he will understand when the time comes to tell him.

"Well let's go in and pretend this never happened." I say trying not to sound disappointed.

"Don't say it like that Hermione. This is only temporary; we don't want to hurt Harry." Ginny says looking straight at me.

"I know; it's just going to be rather hard keeping my true feelings hidden." I tell her

"Well you did it all these years you have been in love with me. I think you can manage a couple of weeks more." Ginny tells me smiling

"I suppose you are right." I tell her

"Aren't I always" She laughs

I reply in laughter; then we both begin walking inside the castle. Walking down the corridors seems very awkward to me. I want to hold her hand, and show everyone just how I feel about her but I can't. It's going to be very hard to control myself for the next couple of weeks.

"So when exactly are you going to break up with Harry?" I ask as quietly as I can, not wanting anyone else to hear.

Ginny glances all around us as we are walking. I guess she is making sure no one is listening.

"I think I'm going to do it tonight. Hopefully there will be no distractions." Ginny whispers in my ear. The touch of her feels incredible.

I smile at her what she has just told me. The sooner she breaks up with Harry, the sooner I can be with her.

We finally reach the common room door. I look around the hallway, and notice no one is around. I take this moment to steal one last kiss from Ginny before we go into pretending none of this ever happened. She returns the kiss; then tells the portrait our password. The door slowly opens, and we both walk in as usual.

I head for the couch and sit down right next to Ron; while Ginny sits across from me and right next to Harry. Harry reaches around Ginny's waist and pulls her closer. This makes my blood boil, but what can I do about it?

"Harry, I need to tell you something." Ginny says taking a glance at me. I give her an encouraging nod, and wait to see how Harry responds.

"Wait, before you say anything else there is something I need to ask you." Harry says with a wide smile on his face.

Ginny looks at me once more and I shrug my shoulders at what to do. "Okay, what is it?" Ginny finally speaks up.

"I don't know if you have heard, but there is this end of the year ball Hogwarts is having. And I would be honored if you would be my date. So will you go to the ball with me?" Harry asks in the sweetest voice ever.

I think I'm going to be sick. How can he sound so sweet? What is Ginny going to say? She can't tell him yes; she is going to break up with him. Don't worry, she won't say yes.

"I would love to go with you, Harry." Ginny says smiling at him

Wait a minute; what the hell did she just say to him?

"Great" Harry says as he kisses Ginny on the cheek.

My mouth drops open, and I just look at her. She glances at me and just shrugs her shoulders. I get up out of my seat and walk towards her and Harry.

"Excuse me Ginny, may I have a word with you in private." I ask in the most pleasant voice I can manage

"Of course" Ginny says as she stands up. I grab her hand and practically drag her to the corner of the room.

"What are you doing?" I ask her once we are secluded in the corner of the room.

"I panicked Hermione. I didn't know what to say; I couldn't just tell him no. You saw the look on his face." Ginny whispers to me; looking worried.

I take a look at her face, and all my feelings fade. I realize I can't be mad at her; she is right. I slowly reach out and touch her hand.

"It's okay Ginny; I understand." I tell her

"Really?" She asks me glancing up at me.

I nod my head and smile.

"So what do we do now?" She asks me

"Go to the ball with him. What else can we do?"

"What about you? Are you going to go to the ball?"

"Well, I don't have a date, but I guess I could just go alone." I tell her feeling my heart sink a little.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I would rather go with you, but I panicked." Ginny says looking as if she is about to cry.

"Don't worry Ginny. I already told you it's alright. You need to go with him; I will just wait for you."

"I can break up with him after the ball. I will do it then, I promise."

"That sounds like a good idea." I tell her trying to put on a smile.

"You know I love you Hermione." Ginny tells me.

"I love you too. I will just have to wait for you."

"You will have me after the ball; I promise." Ginny says; trying her best to cheer me up.

"I guess we should go sit back down by the boys." I tell her; trying so very hard not to sound upset.

She nods, and we begin walking back to the boys. I take my seat by Ron once more; as Ginny does the same. I look as Harry pulls her into a close embrace and kisses her lightly on the neck. I can feel my heart breaking, but I must be strong. After all, she is only pretending. She will be mine, eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

After all the students have left the common room; I still remain in my seat. Everyone has gone up to bed; including Ginny. She only went when I reassured her everything is alright once more. I'm here sitting alone and I'm so sad. I know she is only pretending, but everything was so perfect this evening. I thought all my worries had gone away, but here lies the biggest problem in front of me. I need to get over myself; stop worrying about Ginny. Everything will be alright after this stupid ball is over. Just wait a little while longer. She is going to be mine; I know it.

I look at the clock on the wall and see that it's two in the morning. I guess I should be heading to bed; although I am not tired. I don't think I can even sleep tonight, but I have to try. I walk into my dorm and slowly approach my bed. Everyone else is peacefully asleep; must be nice. I reach my bed and dive face first into the bed. I don't bother to change my clothes or pull the sheets over me. I just lay there with my eyes wide open. I cannot stop my mind from racing.

After a while of struggling with my inner thoughts; I begin to grow tired. I finally fall into a light, fidgeting sleep.

It only seemed like I closed my eyes for a few minutes; when someone begins shaking me. I try to push the person away; groaning at them.

"Wake up Hermione." Ginny tells me

"Ginny, what are you doing in my room?" I ask her with my head still buried in my bed.

"I want you to come to Hogsmeade with me. We can have a chance to be alone."

I finally raise my head and stare at her "What about Harry?"

"I told him I wanted to be with you; I told him I needed to spend time with you." Ginny says as she pushes the hair out of my face.

"And he didn't put up a fight?"

"No, he actually thought it was a good idea. He saw how upset you looked last night, and told me that I should spend time with you."

"Okay" I simply reply

"Well what are you waiting for? Get your lazy bum up and get dressed." Ginny playfully pushes me.

I smile back at her; I knew she loved me most.

I gather some fresh clothes in my hands, and I'm about to strip down when I notice Ginny is still staring at me.

"Do you mind?" I tell her

She looked at me for a moment, and finally realized what I meant.

"Oh sorry" She turns her head, and stares at the wall.

Once she turns around I begin changing my clothes.

"I don't see what you want to hide from me; you know I'm going to see you naked sooner or later." Ginny said with amusement in her voice.

"Excuse me? What makes you so confident?" I ask

"I just know I will." She simply says

"We will just see about that." Was all I could come up with

"Well I have already seen you naked, but it wasn't a good view." Ginny bursts out in laughter.

"What? When was this?" I ask sounding worried

"It was at the burrow; I saw you changing clothes. It was an accident."

"Sure it was Ginny."

"I promise I had no intention of seeing you naked; you were just there."

"How did I look?" I ask playfully

"You looked amazing." Ginny said taking on a serious tone

I don't reply to her; I just smile brightly.

"I'm ready" I finally say

Ginny turns around and smiles at me "You look incredible"

"Thanks, you look stunning as well." I say to her. She blushes just like Ron; I can see her turning red from across the room.

"Shall we?" Ginny asks reaching out her hand for mine.

I take hold of her hand as we head out of the common room. All my worries from the night before seem to fade when I touch her. I just know she loves me; that's all I need to forget everything.

We walk down the stairs into the common room. I look cautiously around for any sign of Harry or Ron. Luckily there is no sign of either one; I can continue holding Ginny's hand.

Once we are out of the common room she lets go of my hand. My heart sinks, but I know it's too risky. Someone might become suspicious.

"Do you want to eat breakfast first?" Ginny asks me

"Let's just grab a piece of toast and go. I don't want to waste a minute of my time with you."

She smiles, and we continue our walk. Once we have a slice of toast in our hands; we quickly leave the castle. I finish my toast quickly, and wipe my hands on my jeans. Where have my manners gone? Oh well, she doesn't seem to mind. I don't care as long as I'm with Ginny.

"Where do you want to go first?" I ask Ginny

"I was thinking we could go to the local bookstore first. I know how much you like it." Ginny said

"Okay, sounds good." I reply

Once we are off the school grounds; Ginny immediately wraps her arms around me. Once again, my cheeks are burning. I hope she doesn't notice.

We head into the bookstore for a while. I try looking around at the books, but I don't find anything of interest. My mind is half gone anyway. Ginny keeps stealing kisses from me; which I don't mind one bit. After about an hour of pretending to look at books; we decide to head to the next store.

We walk into a candy store now. I begin walking down one aisle as Ginny goes down the next. We can see each other through the shelves, and we can't take our eyes off of each other. I'm trying to look at the candy, but my mind stays stuck on Ginny. She is moving her lips, but no words are coming out. She is mouthing the words I love you. I respond by doing the same thing. We meet up at the end of the aisle, and I give her a quick kiss. She is clutching a box of chocolates in her hand. She goes up to the clerk, and checks out. She turns to me and hands me the box. I look at her then slowly look down at the box. I open up the box to see what exactly is in it. There are tiny little pieces of chocolate, and each one says _Ginny loves Hermione!_ I look back up at her, and she has this big smile on her face.

"Don't you love how magic can be used for simple things like chocolate?" She asks me

I smile at her and say "I love you too."

We walk out of the shop, and head for the pub. We both order a couple of butterbeers, and go sit down for a while.

"Today has been great." I say to Ginny

"Best day of my life; I get to spend it with you." Ginny says after she takes a sip of her drink.

"I wish we can just be ourselves all the time; I don't like hiding my emotions." I continue

"We only have to wait a little while longer. I promise everything will be alright." Ginny says reaching out for my hand.

I nod "It's so tough for me to see you with Harry."

"I know Hermione. Just remember it's you that I love."

I nod once more, and continue drinking my butterbeer.

After we have a few more butterbeers; we decide to head back to the castle.

I'm feeling very cheerful, and so is Ginny. We walk back up to the castle with our hands wrapped around each other. We can't stop laughing. I have no idea why we are laughing. Today was one of the greatest days of my life; I only hope I can have more like this. I have never felt this way about any person in my life; not even about Ron. I thought I loved him for a while, but now I know that this is what love is. Nothing compares to the love I have for Ginny. I want to be with her forever. I only hope Harry will understand when the time comes to tell him about us.

We reach the common room door, and once more we immediately let go of each other. I wipe the smile off my face, and pretend like today hadn't happened. Once we walk in we take our normal seating positions. I sit next to Ron, and she sits by Harry.

"How was your day?" Harry asks Ginny

"It was great. Hermione and I had a wonderful time together." Ginny smiles at me.

"That's fantastic. What did you do?" Harry says now looking over at me

I sit up and clear my throat "Well we went to my favorite bookstore, the candy store, and finished the day off with a few butterbeers." I say hoping he wont ask anymore questions.

"Did you buy anything?" He asks

"No, we were just browsing." Now shut up, please.

"Oh well, at least you enjoyed yourselves." Harry said

"We had the best time." Ginny responds

"Great" Harry says as he pulls Ginny closer to himself

How can Harry be so oblivious? Doesn't he see that I love Ginny? Doesn't he know Ginny loves me?

He tries to kiss her on the lips, but she moves away from him. I smile widely. I've become a selfish wreck. I don't care how Harry feels right now; I just want Ginny for my own. I've got it bad.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks Ginny

"I don't feel well right now." Ginny lies

"Oh, okay" Harry sounds disappointed

I sit there smiling. What kind of monster does this to his best friend? I am enjoying his heartache. How can I be so cruel? Love is torture; it's tearing me apart. I need Ginny in my life; I love her. That's why I'm being heartless; Harry is kissing my girlfriend. I have every right to be jealous.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, Harry." Ginny speaks up once more.

"Alright, I hope you feel better." Harry says to her.

Ginny waves to Ron and I, but when she gets to the stairs she blows me a kiss. I smile at her and wave once more. I continue to watch her until she closes her dorm room.

I look back down at Harry, who seems rather upset.

"What's the matter, Harry?" I ask

"It's just that Ginny has been so distant lately. It's not the same as it used to be." Harry tells me.

"Sorry to hear about that mate" Ron interrupts for the first time of the night.

"What are you going to do about it?" I ask

"I don't know. If things continue as they are I don't think I can continue a relationship with her." Harry said

My heart begins beating faster. Yes, this is just what I need to happen. Harry needs to break up with Ginny. It couldn't happen any better way.

"I hope you don't mind, Ron. I don't want to break your sister's heart, but I can't take her treatment of me anymore." Harry turns to Ron.

"It's alright. I guess you two weren't meant to be. It would have been nice to have you in the family, but what can you do?" Ron tells Harry

This is working great. Ginny and I can be together and we don't have to hurt Harry after all.

"I just don't know Ron. I think I'm going to go to sleep as well. Maybe some sleep will help me clear my mind." Harry says as he gets up out of his seat.

"Goodnight, Harry." I tell him as he is walking up the stairs

"Goodnight" he simply says

Once Harry is out of sight I let this wide smile play across my face.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron asks staring straight at me.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of something funny I heard earlier." I lie to him.

He looks at me with a confused face, and I just shrug my shoulders.

This isn't going to be as bad as I thought. Harry is going to break up with Ginny. She doesn't have to hurt him. It's all going to work out; I just know it will.

* * *

Authors note: Again, thanks for the reviews. They make me want to update sooner. Things seem to be working out for Hermione, or are they?


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up the next morning feeling quite satisfied with myself. I was truly happy with my life. I knew everything between Ginny and I was going to work out; we can be together without any hassle. I just need to tell Ginny the news I heard last night; I know she will be happy.

I take my shower and get dressed as usual. Then I head down to the common room, and wait for Ginny to come out of her room. I wait there for a couple of minutes; then she finally emerges from her dorm. Once she sees me she smiles and waves. I smile back to her, and wait for her to reach the bottom of the stairs. Once she reaches the bottom of the step I give her a big hug and whisper into her ear.

"I've got some fantastic news."

"What is it?" Ginny says

"I will tell you over breakfast." I say not wanting to be overheard.

Once we sit down to eat; Ginny begins to hassle me about what I have to say.

"Tell me already!" she begs me

"Fine" I tell her as I look around the entire room; making sure Harry or Ron aren't anywhere near us. Once I make sure there is no one around I begin to tell her the good news.

"Well, once you left last night Harry and I started talking. He told me that he is considering breaking up with you."

"Why" Ginny responded

"He said you were being distant lately; your relationship wasn't what it used to be."

Ginny sat there for a minute; not saying anything.

"Is everything alright?" I ask concerned

"Yes everything is wonderful. This means we don't have to hurt Harry anymore. We can be together without worry." Ginny finally spoke up.

"You had me worried there for a minute. I thought you might have changed your mind about breaking it off with Harry." I tell her

"You don't have to worry about that; I want to be with you." Ginny smiled; trying to encourage me.

I smile back at her.

"So did he say when he was going to break up with me?" Ginny continues

"Well he wasn't actually sure he was going to break up with you. He said he had to think about it. Just keep acting the way you are around him, and he should end it soon."

"Do you think he will do it before the ball?"

"I don't know. He might still want to take you, but I can't be sure."

"I guess we will just have to wait and see." Ginny tells me.

I nod my head "So, what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know for sure. I thought I could spend it with you." Ginny takes my hand

"Sounds like a good day." I tell her

"So what do you want to do?" Ginny asks me

"Why don't we do something you want to do?"

"You won't want to know what I want to do." Ginny laughs

"Why not?" I smile

"It's too dirty." Ginny laughs once more.

"Oh come on. Stop playing like that. There has to be something you want to do; that isn't considered dirty."

"Well, why don't we just go for a walk and we will see what happens."

"Sounds good" I tell her

Once we finish our breakfast we begin walking towards the Quidditch field. We walk around the whole field and just talk about anything and everything.

"I love this game." Ginny says to me

"I love watching you play." I tell her

"I've always tried showing off; just for you. I wanted your attention so much." Ginny says taking my hand in her grasp.

"You always had my attention. I was always cheering for you. My eyes were always on you." I pull her closer to me.

"It always seemed like you had your eyes on Harry or Ron, not me."

"That's because I am good at pretending."

"I love you so much Hermione. These past couples of days have been so amazing; I can hardly believe this is happening to me."

"Well believe it. I am here with you, and I will never leave your side. I just hope you won't grow tired of me." I smile as I grab her cheeks, and turn her face toward mine. We have stopped walking now.

"I always thought you fancied Ron." Ginny sounds a little sad

"I did for a while, but that was when I didn't think I would ever be with you. I never really stopped loving you; I just tried to push my emotions away. It didn't work, and I'm glad because now I have you." I tell her as I stroke the side of her cheek.

"I think I did the same with Harry. I tried to fall in love with him, but it didn't work. I can't stop loving you; it's impossible." Ginny tells me

I have no words for what she just told me. My heart is melting; I am helplessly in love with her. She tells me such amazing things. This girl knows all the rights words. I hope she really means them.

The only thing I can think to do is kiss her; I try to put as much passion into the kiss. Once again we are stumbling around the school grounds snogging. I can't help but love every second of it.

After a few minutes of mindless kissing; we decide to head back to the common room. We begin our walk; our arms are wrapped around each other. It looks as though we are tied around the waist. No one can separate us. We are walking down the hallway; when Harry cuts us off.

"Hello, you two." Harry says

"Hi, Harry" I say pleasantly.

"Hello" Ginny says

"Hermione, do you mind if I have a word with Ginny. I have something really important to tell her." Harry asks looking toward me.

"Sure, I'll just be going then." I say as I start walking down the hallway, but once I turn the corner I stop. I try to get as close to them as I can without them seeing me.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asks

"Ginny there is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time now. I need to get this off my chest." Harry tells Ginny

Here it comes; he is going to break up with her. This is so perfect.

"Well go on" Ginny sounds a little annoyed.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I think you are great girl and all and…" Harry says trying to figure out exactly what he is going to say.

Here it comes; just tell her we weren't meant to be. That's all you have to do. She will be mine.

"I think I love you Ginny." Harry says to Ginny

My greedy smile quickly fades. What? I can't breathe. What did he just say to her? What is Ginny going to say to him?

"Excuse me?" I hear Ginny say

"I think I love you Ginny." Harry repeats

This can't be happening.

Ginny takes a big sigh and begins to speak.

I try my hardest to hear what she is saying, but she has taken on a very low voice. I can hardly hear a word she is saying.

"Harry…I love you too…but"

Those were all the words I managed to hear. Once I heard I love you come out of her lips; my heart stopped beating. I was gasping for breath; I think I might be having a panic attack. I quickly began running toward the common room; I didn't want to listen to anymore. What did she just tell him? Is she playing with me? I thought she loved me? How could she be so two faced?

I continue to run; trying to breathe. Tears are streaming down my face. I'm stumbling to get to my room. I scream out the password to the portrait, and run inside. I see Ron, but I run right past him.

"Hermione what's wrong?" I hear Ron yell

I don't stop; I just keep running until I reach my room. I slam the door behind me and run towards my bed. I reach my bed and close the curtains tight. I sit on my bed sobbing. What just happened? I thought Ginny loved me?

* * *

Authors note: Hermione should have stuck around and listened to the rest of their conversation. Sometimes our minds play tricks on us, and picks out the words we least want to hear.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny's point of view

_I'm watching as Hermione leaves Harry and I. I wonder if she really left, or is waiting for me around the corner. I turn towards Harry; waiting to see what he has to say._

"_What is it Harry?" I try to get him to talk_

"_Ginny there is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time now. I need to get this off my chest." Harry tells me._

_Is he going to break up with me now?_

"_Well go on" _

"_Well, I just wanted to tell you that I think you are great girl and all and…" Harry tells me_

_Just tell me you don't fancy me anymore; it's that simple._

"_I think I love you Ginny." Harry blurts out._

_What did he just tell me? He cannot be serious; he doesn't know what love is._

"_Excuse me?" I ask clearing my throat_

"_I think I love you Ginny." Harry repeats as he moves closer to me._

_I take a big sigh; this is going to be tough._

"_Harry, I love you too but not in the way you want. I love you like a friend, or like a brother. I've been having trouble trying to tell you; I have wanted to tell you for so long now. We just aren't going to work out. I'm so very sorry if I have hurt you, but I can't keep lying to myself. You and I are meant to be friends. To be honest I don't think you love me; how can you? I've been so rotten towards you lately. I only hope you can forgive me for treating you so terribly." I finish my speech; trying to look away from his face._

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I finally hear Harry speak up. His voice is oddly calm; he doesn't sound upset at all._

"_I didn't want to hurt you; I put it off way too long." I respond. I look up at his face; he looks more concerned than anything._

"_Waiting wasn't going to make it any easier." Harry adds_

"_I know; I'm so very sorry. Will you ever forgive me for treating you so bad?" I ask hoping he isn't too upset._

"_I wished you would have told me sooner. I wouldn't have wasted my time trying to make you love me. I'm not going to get angry or yell at you; you are too good of a friend to do that to. To be honest I was thinking about breaking up with you. I was ready to do it, but I thought if I told you I loved you we might still have a chance to be together." Harry moves closer towards me._

"_Harry I tried to love you like a boyfriend, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't get past the friendship between us." I tell him as I begin taking deep breathes. I think I am about to cry_

"_Ginny don't cry. It's alright. I can honestly say I feel the same way towards you. We tried to make it work, but we are only friends. At least we tried something. Now we know we are meant to be friends, and just that. Don't worry about me; I understand what you are telling me. I love you as a friend; nothing more." Harry says trying to cheer me up._

_How can someone be so kind? After all that I did to him; he still forgives me. I now know that Harry is a true friend. _

_A tear slides down my cheek, but I am smiling. I give Harry a hug, and in return he hugs me back._

"_You're too kind, Harry. You're such a good friend." I say as we are still hugging._

"_I understand your situation. I feel the exact same way." Harry responds_

_After a few more seconds of hugging; we let go of each other._

"_So, what about the ball? Do you still want to go together?" I ask suddenly remembering Hermione._

"_We can go as friends. If you would still want to go with me, or is there someone else you want to go with?" Harry asks me_

"_I would still want to go with you as a friend, but I hope you don't mind if I danced with someone else throughout some of the songs." I tell Harry, hoping he doesn't ask anymore questions._

"_So there is someone else. Do I know this person?" Harry asks as he tries to smile. I can tell he is a little upset even though he denies it._

_I hesitate at first, but then I think of the perfect thing to tell him._

"_It's a surprise. You will find out at the ball." I say to him. Now he can't ask any more questions and Hermione won't be upset with me for not saying who._

"_What about you? Isn't there someone else you would want to dance with besides me? I'm sure there are many girls who fancy you and would love to dance with you." I tell Harry trying to lift his spirits._

_He smiles a very suspicious smile._

"_Come on you can tell me Harry. I don't mind if you want to dance with someone else. After all we are only friends." _

"_Well, there is someone I have wanted to talk to. I just never have because I was with you." Harry tells me_

_I feel a little jealous, but the feeling quickly fades. _

"_Are you going to tell me who it is?" I ask_

"_No, you're going to have to wait and see. I'm still not sure about them yet."_

"_Okay" I simply say_

"_Well do you want to go back to the common room with me?" Harry asks_

"_Sure, I need to talk to Hermione." I say with a wide smile on my face. Everything has worked out perfectly; I can't wait to tell her the good news._

_Harry and I reach the common room, and walk inside. I notice Ron is on the couch talking with Lavender. Harry and I go take our usual spots across from Ron, but this time we are further apart._

"_Hey Ron" Harry says_

"_Hi guys" Ron responds_

_I look around the room for Hermione, but there is no sign of her. I wonder where she could be._

"_Do either of you know what's wrong with Hermione?" Ron finally asks_

"_What do you mean?" I respond_

"_Well she came running in here about 15 minutes ago. It looked like she was crying, but I can't be too sure. She was running so quickly."_

"_Where did she go?" I ask _

"_She ran up to her room." Ron tells me_

_What could be wrong with her?_

_I immediately get up and go to her dorm room. I knock on the door; waiting for someone to answer. After waiting a few minutes; I grow tired and just open the door._

_I slowly walk in to see where everyone is. No one is in sight; they are all gone. I look over towards Hermione's bed and see that the curtains are closed tight._

"_Hermione" I call out as I get closer to her bed._

_I receive no answer, so I move closer. I am at the foot of her bed, and I'm trying to listen the best I can. I hear quite sobs, and tear open the curtains. Hermione is laying on her stomach, with her head buried in her pillow._

"_Go away" I hear her mumble_

"_What's the matter?" I ask reaching out to touch her._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shrieks _

_I move my hand quickly away from her; now I have become very confused._

"_What is wrong, Hermione?" I ask sounding very concerned._

"_How could you be so cruel to me? Telling me you love me, when you just told Harry you loved him." Hermione tells me in between gasps of air._

"_What are you talking about? I don't love Harry like that; you know me." I respond beginning to get upset._

"_DON'T LIE TO ME! I know you love him; I just heard you tell him so." Hermione screams out at me._

"_Hermione, how long were you listening to us?" I ask trying to calm her down._

"_It doesn't matter how long I was there. I heard you say you loved him; that's all that matters." Hermione spits out at me._

_I have become very angry and upset with Hermione. She doesn't know what she is talking about; she should know I only love her._

_I take a deep breath and look Hermione directly in the eye._

"_Hermione, did it ever occur to you to maybe stay and see what else I had to say? You must have run off right at the beginning of our conversation. Yes, I told Harry I loved him, but only as a friend." I say this all in an angry tone._

_I see Hermione's angry expression quickly turn to one of embarrassment. I continue my conversation, almost in tears._

"_We broke up Hermione. Harry and I are just friends. I wish you would have stayed and listened; then I wouldn't be so upset right now. If you had only listened a little longer; instead of running off once you heard something you didn't like. We would be having a totally different conversation right now. I feel like a fool, Hermione. How could you think I would ever do something like that to you? You should know I love you. After all I said to you; you still think I would love Harry over you? You are wrong, Hermione. I love you and no one else." I finish saying this with a shaky voice. _

_I am on the verge of tears; I quickly turn away from Hermione. I can't stand to look at her at the moment._

"_Ginny, I…" Hermione begins to speak, but that's all I hear. Just like Hermione did earlier; I run away. I don't want to listen to her right now. I can't stand her right now; I thought she would know how much I loved her. Obviously I was wrong; she doesn't realize how much I truly love her. _

* * *

Authors note: I thought it was a good idea to make a chapter with Ginny's point of view. This way you can read what really happened between Harry and Ginny, and get a chance to see how Ginny felt about the whole matter.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny's point of view continued

_After I finish telling Hermione just how I felt; I ran off to my room. There was no other place to go; I know Hermione is going to try to talk to me. I don't want to speak or see her right now. I need some time to myself; I need time to think why this happened._

_Maybe Hermione was uncertain of my love for her. Maybe I didn't express how I felt enough. The whole situation with Harry probably got to her. She probably thought I really did love him, and didn't want to end it. I feel so foolish; I should have broken up with Harry before I ever told Hermione how I truly felt. Maybe I shouldn't have told her at all; I wouldn't be in this mess._

_I am waiting for someone to come knocking on the door. I expect Hermione should be here soon to apologize, and I am ready to turn her away. An hour goes by and still no one comes to the door. I guess she doesn't want to talk to me either. As much as I don't want to talk to her; I kind of wanted her to come to my room. Does she care? Why isn't she coming?_

Hermione's point of view

Ginny just ran out of my room. Here I am just yelling at her for no reason. How idiotic of me to just run off like that. I should have stayed and listened. I wouldn't be in this situation.

I want to go and say sorry, but I am afraid. I don't want her to yell at me and tell me it's over between us. Maybe it's best to leave her alone for a while. I hope she still wants to talk to me. I will apologize first thing in the morning.

I slowly lie down on my bed, and stare at the ceiling. As much as I want to think about the day's events; I am just too tired. My mind is only focused on the ceiling. My eyes become very heavy, and I let them fall.

The next thing I see is the sun through my eyelids. I slowly open my eyes, and look at the clock. It's eleven in the morning. I over slept by far. Does it really matter? I have nothing to get up for; why should I have to get up early? I'm nothing special; so it shouldn't matter. I roll over on my other side; moving away from the sunlight. I close my eyes once more, and try to fall back asleep.

I'm laying here with my eyes closed, and no chance of going back to sleep. My brain is telling me to get up; I can't fall asleep again. So, finally I get up. I go take a shower, and put on some fresh clothes. By the time I finished it was almost noon.

I walk down to the common room, and notice it's almost empty. They must all be eating lunch by now. So, I decide to head down and eat some lunch as well.

I enter the room, and everything seems normal. I get a few weird looks from people I know, but think nothing of it.

I find Ron, Harry, and Ginny all sitting in a group talking. I'm a little wary at going over there, but I decide it's for the best.

"Hi guys" I say as I approach them.

"Hi Hermione" I hear from both Ron and Harry, but I just get a weird look from Ginny.

I try to sit down right next to Ginny, but she quickly moves further away from me. I feel a sharp pain where my heart is.

"Where have you been?" Ron asks me

"I overslept" I calmly reply

"I'll say" Harry adds

I pretend to smile and laugh, but inside I'm being tortured. I sit there for a minute in silence; trying to get Ginny's attention. Finally I just decide to talk to her.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you." I tell her

I get no response from her. She is just looking down at her food. Why won't she at least look at me?

Ginny finally moves, but not in the way I wanted her to. She gets up out of her seat, and decides to leave.

"Goodbye Harry, Ron" She says

She doesn't even look at me. She walks away; doesn't even acknowledge my existence.

"What was that about?" Ron asks me

Harry just looks at me like he knows exactly what's going on.

"I have to go" I say as I get up out of my seat.

"But you haven't even eaten." Ron yells to me as I am leaving

I just nod my head, and walk out of the room.

I need a place to think about what just happened. I just tried to apologize to her and she wouldn't even look at me. Why couldn't this relationship started off in a better way? We haven't even told anyone about us and already we are falling apart. Tears are coming to my eyes. Why does it have to be this way? I just want to be with Ginny. I know she loves me now; why can't we be happy? She won't give me a chance to apologize. What do I do if I can't talk to her?

Wait, I know what I can do. I can write her a letter, and give it to her. If she won't even come near me; how am I going to be able to talk to her? I will just have to write her a letter and put it somewhere where she will see it. It's all I have to hope for.

Ginny's point of view

_As I'm walking away from Hermione; I begin to feel very bad for what I just did. I should have at least said something, but I just don't want to deal with her at the moment. I need to be alone right now. I need to think about what I really want. Do I even want to be with Hermione anymore? I mean we have already been through so much chaos; is a relationship even worth it?_

_I decide to go to the common room; I don't think Hermione will come back for a while. I sit in my usual spot, and I stare at the spot where Hermione sits. Just a couple of days ago I was staring her down; wanting so bad to be with her. I couldn't take my eyes off her; I was so close to kissing her that night. It's amazing how things can change so much in just a few days. I start crying; how can things be so screwed up already? I just want to be with Hermione without any problems. Is that so hard to have?_

"_Ginny, can I talk to you?" I hear a familiar voice ask_

_I turn around and see Harry. I quickly wipe away the tears which had fallen on my cheek._

"_Sure, Harry" I say trying to sound like everything is okay._

_Harry sits down right next to me, and looks directly in my eyes._

"_Is everything alright between you and Hermione?" Harry finally asks_

_I look at him for a moment, and slowly nod my head no. I think he knows what's going on but how can he?_

"_Well, do you mind me asking what the problem is?"_

_I take a deep breath; I don't know if I should tell him or not. _

_Harry looks even more concerned "It's alright Ginny; you can tell me anything. I won't be upset no matter what it is."_

_I look at him again, and I decide to tell him. I only hope he understands; I need someone to talk to._

"_Harry, this may be difficult for you to understand, but Hermione and I are in love." I say, looking away from him_

"_With each other?" Harry asks_

"_Yes Harry, with each other" I say, taking a deep sigh._

_There is silence for a moment; I don't know how Harry is reacting. I avoid his gaze at all costs._

"_Well if you are in love with each other; then what is the problem?" Harry finally speaks up_

_I finally look up at him; why is he so calm about this?_

"_Well we keep having difficulties being together. She overheard our conversation last night, and didn't stick around to hear all of it. She thought I said that I loved you. She was all upset last night until I explained what really happened. Then I became upset that she assumed I loved you, and I left her. I didn't want to talk to her this morning; I know it was cruel to avoid her like that, but I didn't know what else to do." I hope none of this is hurting Harry_

"_I see…well if you really love Hermione then you should be with her. Don't end a love that hasn't been explored yet. If you really do love Hermione; then you will stay with her no matter what problems you have. That's what true love is, Ginny." Harry says_

_Hearing these words makes me want to kick myself. He is right; I love Hermione and the problems we are having shouldn't matter. All that should matter is that I am with her, and we love each other. _

"_You're right Harry. I need to find Hermione and tell her I love her. How can you be so understanding? I mean we just broke up yesterday." I ask Harry_

"_A true friend doesn't get in the way of a good relationship. I think you two are going to be good together, and I need to accept that. Why try to stop you two from being happy? I won't stand in your way. Go and find Hermione." Harry says_

"_You are such an amazing friend." I say to Harry as I get up out of my seat._

_Harry smiles at me and says "Go find her"_

_I nod as I walk out of the common room. Where will Hermione be? I should check in the library first. I begin making my way towards the library._

_I reach the library, but there is no sign of her. I check the entire school; still no Hermione in sight._

_I run outside towards Hagrid's, but I don't see her there either. Where can she be? I hope she isn't too upset._

_I have no choice but to head back to the common room and wait for her there. When I'm walking back; I see Ron coming towards me._

"_Ginny, I need to give you something." Ron says as he approaches me_

"_What is it?" I ask_

"_Hermione asked me to give you this letter; since you would probably run off if she even came near you." Ron said handing me a crumbled piece of paper._

_I take the piece of paper from his grip._

"_Thanks Ron. Do you know where she went?"_

"_I have no clue; she stopped me in the hall and threatened me if I didn't give you this note. She looked really upset; like she had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her cheeks were red." Ron said looking concerned_

_This is just making me feel worse._

"_I need to find her." I tell him_

"_Maybe you should read the letter first; it might help you with your search." Ron tells me_

"_Right, thanks again Ron." I tell him as I start walking away._

"_Good luck" Ron tells me_

"_Thanks"_

_I begin walking toward the common room; wanting to read this letter in privacy. I enter the common room and seclude myself on a chair in the corner of the room. I look at the piece of paper, and slowly open it. It's covered in tear drops; there is ink splattered over some words, but I can still read what is says._

_Ginny,_

_I have been forced to write you this letter; because you will not give me a chance to apologize in person. It was very difficult for me to see you act that way toward me; I don't think we have ever been this upset towards each other. Please forgive me; I assumed the worst last night and was very upset. I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings; you know I would never want to hurt you. Please forgive me; I didn't know the truth. But I know now how you feel, and I want you so much. Please come back to me; we never even had a chance to start a relationship. I want to be with you forever. I am being tortured; I am so depressed without you. I need you in my life; you're the only one I need. I hate it when we fight, but I would rather fight and have a chance to be with you; rather than being alone with no one to love. I can only hope you will forgive me and come back to me. Please forgive me. I love you Ginny; I always will._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

_I finished reading the letter, and I am now crying. I'm the one who should be apologizing; I must have really hurt her earlier. I need to find her and tell her so, but how can I when I don't even know where she is? What do I do? I already looked everywhere for her._

* * *

Authors note: Deja vu; only this time Ginny is looking for Hermione. I hope you all are enjoying it so far.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny's point of view continued

_I have looked everywhere for Hermione. I have no idea what to do except wait for her. I am clutching her letter in my hands; waiting by the fireplace in the common room. I feel very anxious; I need to tell her as soon as I can. Where is she?_

_After sitting by the fireplace for a couple of hours; I begin to grow tired. My eyes are becoming very heavy, but I must wait for her. I catch myself nodding off a few times, and try to shake it off. I can't help it; the last thing I see is the dying fire. My eyes shut tight, and I am fast asleep._

_I wake up the next day with a very bad cramp in my neck. I open my eyes to see exactly where I am. I am still in the common room, but I have moved. I am now on the couch, but I could have sworn I fell asleep by the fire. I also notice that there is a blanket over me; someone must have moved me. I think I know who it was._

_I sit up and rub my neck, and look around the common room. No one has come down from their dormitories yet; I am all alone. I notice that something is missing. I fell asleep with Hermione's note in my grasp, but now it's not here. Where could it be?_

_After glancing around the room for a few more seconds; I see that the letter is on the table in front of me. Whoever moved me last night must have looked at the letter because it is open. I can plainly see the text from where I am sitting. I really hope whoever moved me didn't actually read it. My eyes move to the left of the letter, and I notice something that gives me great relief._

_Right next to Hermione's letter laid an ancient runes textbook. I now know that Hermione was the one who moved me last night. She must have waited until I fell asleep to actually come in. That means she would be in her dorm right now. Maybe I can go wake her and apologize now._

_I push the hair out of my face, and I begin walking up to Hermione's dorm. I don't bother knocking because I know everyone is probably asleep. I slowly open the door, and walk over to Hermione's room. I open the curtains, but to my surprise her bed is empty. Where could she have gone?_

Hermione's point of view

It's around three in the morning before I decide to go back to the common room. I have been sitting under this shade tree for hours now. Just a couple of days ago Ginny and I were sharing our first kiss under this tree. I officially love this tree. It will be etched in my memory forever.

I slowly get up, and move back to the castle. I have to be careful not to get caught, or I will be in deep trouble. I manage to make it to the common room door without a problem. I whisper the password to the portrait and gain access to the common room. I slowly creak open the door, and make my way to my dorm. I am about to head up the stairs when I see someone sleeping by the fireplace. It's Ginny, and it looks as if she is in a very uncomfortable position. I walk over to her, and look at her for a minute. Should I try to move her? After a few seconds of debating to myself; I attempt to pick her up. I slowly put her arm around my neck, and put one of my arms around her neck and the other around her waist. I lift up, and now she is in my arms. I grunt as I feel my back muscles stretch. She is much heavier than I am; probably all the muscle. Here I am holding Ginny like a baby, and I'm stumbling towards the couch. I reach the couch and attempt to put her down gently. Once she is on the couch I have a hard time getting my arms out from underneath her, but I manage to do so. I take a few deep breathes and move to sit on the couch across from her.

As I sit there catching my breath; I can't help but to stare at her. She is such a peaceful sleeper. She hardly moves at all, and she genuinely looks happy. I wonder what she is dreaming about. My eyes wander all over her body; she is so perfect. Then I notice a slip of paper in her hand, and realize that it's my letter. I walk over towards her, and take the letter out of her hand. I open it up, and go over what I wrote her. I wonder how she reacted; will she forgive me?

I place the letter down on the table, and glance down at her one more time. It pains me to take my gaze away from her, but I think I should leave her alone. What if she wakes up and sees me staring at her? I should go up to my dorm and get a few hours of sleep. After all, tomorrow is going to be a rough day. Tomorrow comes the end of the year ball, and I am not going with Ginny. I wonder if she is still going with Harry. It's best for me to stay out of her way, and let her make her own decisions.

I walk up to my bed, and set my alarm for six in the morning. I don't want to be bothered by anyone. By the time everyone wakes up I will be gone; at least for the day.

When the alarm goes off three hours later; I slowly get up and get dressed. I quickly walk out of my dorm, and head down the stairs. I take a glance at Ginny; who is still in the same spot where I left her. I go up to her, and quickly kiss her on the forehead.

"I'll see you later, my love." I whisper in her ear.

She moans a little, but I don't take time to see what she is saying. I head out the common room door, and make my way to Hogsmeade. It's best for me to have some time alone, and leave Ginny to herself for now. I don't think she really wants to talk to me at the moment. I can't deal being ignored by her; I just need to leave her alone for now. Hogsmeade should be a safe haven for now; I'll be back in time for the ball.

Ginny's point of view

_Where is she? She has to be around here somewhere…_

"_Are you looking for Hermione?" I hear someone say to me_

_I turn around to see Lavender looking at me._

"_Yes I am. Have you seen her?" I ask_

"_Yeah she came in here late last night and left early this morning." Lavender tells me as she yawns._

"_Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" I ask_

"_Sorry, I don't know." She tells me_

"_Thanks Lavender" I say _

"_No problem" Lavender says as she lays back down on her bed._

_I look at Hermione's bed and place her runes book down. At least I know she is safe. She came back, and took care of me. Why doesn't she want to see me? I want to apologize. Maybe she is just scared of how I will react. She obviously has a very good hiding place; looking for her won't do me any good. I just need to wait for her, and when I see her pin her down and make her listen to me._

_I go back down to the common room, and wait for everyone else to wake up. It isn't long before I see Harry and Ron coming down the stairs. I wave to them, and they wave back._

"_Did you ever find Hermione?" was the first thing to come out of Ron's mouth._

"_No, but I know that she is alright. Lavender saw her going to bed last night, and she left early this morning. I don't think she wants to see me right now. I think she might be afraid." I say_

"_Afraid of what?" Ron asks_

"_I'll tell you later Ron." Harry interrupts_

_I smile at Harry, and silently thank him. He nods his head, and we all head down to eat breakfast._

_I cannot stop thinking about Hermione; I am so worried but there isn't anything I can really do about it. I don't know where she is._

"_Come on Ginny. You need to eat something." Harry tells me putting a piece of toast in my face._

_I take the toast from him "I know, but I just can't think clearly without Hermione here. She must be hungry."_

"_Why are you so worried about Hermione? You know she is okay." Ron asks_

"_I just really want to be with her right now." I tell Ron, not wanting to explain anymore._

"_But why" Ron asks_

_I am beginning to get annoyed; I wish he would shut up._

"_I don't think this is a good time to ask that, Ron." Harry adds_

"_I think this is the perfect time. I want to know what exactly is going on here. You and Hermione have been acting very strangely around each other lately, and I want to know why." Ron is starting to become angry_

_I sit there just looking at him; I am so close to telling him exactly what's going on._

"_Are you going to answer me?" Ron asks_

"_I really think you should leave her alone Ron. She isn't in a good mood." Harry tells Ron _

"_She is my little sister; I deserve to know what is going on in her life." Ron says staring directly at me._

_I've had enough; I am going to tell him right now._

"_Ron, the reason Hermione and I have been acting so strangely around each other lately is because we just told each other how we truly feel. And if you do still not understand exactly what I'm saying let me put it a more simple term for you. Hermione and I are in love with each other, but we are having a bit of difficulty actually being together. So there you go big brother; that is what is going on between Hermione and I." I tell Ron in the sweetest voice I can manage._

_His mouth is wide open; his eyes are wide. He cannot think of anything to say to me._

_And with that being said; I get up out of my seat with a wide smile on my face, and leave Ron to think about what I just told him._

_The day went by very slowly; I looked out the common room window most of the day hoping I would see Hermione. I had no luck, and it was getting late. I had to start getting prepared for the ball. I hope she will be there._

_I am in my dorm room now; putting on the dress my mum gave me. It's a rather nice dress. It's a crimson colored; short dress. I never thought bright colors looked good on me, but I was impressed by the way I looked in this dress. I put on a slight amount of makeup; I never put much on anyway. I think I look perfectly fine without it. I have on a little mascara, and some lip gloss. That is all I need to look fantastic. I glance around the room, and notice how all the other girls are so excited about their dates. I take a deep sigh; I can only hope Hermione will show up._

_I head down to the common room, and meet up with Harry and Ron. I go over and give Harry a hug, but I am hesitant when I reach Ron._

"_Ginny, I just wanted to say I think it is alright for you and Hermione to date. I was a little shocked at first, but I think I will be okay with it. I had my chance with Hermione, and I blew it. So it looks like you win her. Congratulations on finding such a good 'girlfriend'." Ron tells me looking down at his shoes._

_I smile and tell him "Thank you for understanding." _

_He just nods_

_I reach over towards him, and give him a big hug. He smiles, and eventually returns the hug._

"_You look incredible." Harry tells me_

"_Thanks, you two don't look so bad either." I say to the both of them._

"_Shall we be going then?" Harry asks_

_I take Harry's arm and we begin to head to the ball. _

_When we enter the room; the ball is just getting started. There are a few people on the dance floor, but most of them are sitting down at their tables._

"_Would you like some punch?" Harry asks as we take our seat._

"_Sure" I reply_

_Once Harry leaves my eyes begin searching the room for Hermione. I try to look for bushy brown hair. I don't think she would be on the dance floor, so my eyes are wondering through the tables. _

_I am about to give up when I finally spot her. She is across the room from me; sitting with Neville. _

_She looks amazing. I slowly get up, and head towards her._

Hermione's point of view

I am sitting at the pub; thinking about Ginny. The pub was the only place I could think of to go. I miss Ginny so much. I want to see her; I want to kiss her. I need to be with her.

"Hello Hermione" Neville says from behind me.

"Hi Neville" I reply

"Do you mind if I sit down next to you?" He asks

I glance up at him "No Neville, I don't mind."

"Great" Neville says as he sits across from me.

"So, are you going to the ball later?" Neville asks me

"I think I am going to go; even though I don't have a date." I tell him; thinking of Ginny in that instant.

"I don't have a date either." Neville says to me

I nod my head, and wonder what he is getting at.

"Well, would you like to go with me? Only as friends of course" He asks, looking down at his drink

I look up at him; thinking about his proposition.

"I would like that.' I tell him smiling

He smiles, and begins to blush.

"Fantastic" Neville replies

We sit there for a moment; occasionally taking sips from our drinks.

"So, when do you want to go start getting ready?" Neville breaks the silence

"Well, it is getting late. I guess I should head back now, and start getting dressed." I tell him

"Alright, let's go" He tells me

I nod my head and we both begin walking back to the castle.

It was hard to get into the common room without anyone noticing. There were people everywhere, but luckily Ginny wasn't anywhere in sight. I sneak up to my room, and start getting ready.

"Ginny was looking for you." Lavender tells me from behind.

"Really? Did she say what she wanted?" I ask

"No, but she looked worried. She asked where you were."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I don't know where you went."

"Okay, thanks Lavender." I tell her

She nods, and turns back to her mirror.

I put on a light blue dress. I don't bother with makeup; I look fine without it. I only put on some lip gloss and I'm satisfied. I take a look in the mirror, and smile. If I was only with Ginny; I would be truly happy.

I head down to the common room, and meet Neville. I greet him with a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"You look handsome" I say

"You look stunning; as usual." Neville replies to me.

I blush a little bit, and take his hand in mine.

We head out of the common room, and just in time. When I turn back to look in the common room I see Ginny coming down the stairs. The door shuts; I don't think she saw me.

When Neville and I get to the ball; we immediately head to a table in the corner of the room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Neville offers

"No thanks" I reply

We sit there in awkward silence for a few minutes; before I decide to speak up.

"So Neville, are there any girls you would like to dance with? I'm perfectly fine with you dancing with other people; after all we are here only as friends."

"Well there is this one girl, but I don't think she is interested." Neville responds as he looks around the room.

"How do you know for sure? Have you talked to her about it?" I ask

Neville shakes his head no

"Well you have to try. You shouldn't play it safe; go over and ask if she wants to dance. I'm sure you will be surprised by her answer." I tell him trying to give him some confidence.

Neville blushes "Do you really think she might say yes?"

I nod smiling

"I think I am going to ask her after all." Neville says

I just smile at him.

"Hermione" I hear that familiar voice call me.

I turn around, and see the most beautiful creature staring straight at me.

"Hi Ginny" I squeak out

"Neville, do you mind if I talk to Hermione in private?" Ginny asks

Neville shakes his head and gets up to walk away.

I begin to get nervous; she doesn't look very happy with me. What is she going to say to me? I hope it's good.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione's point of view

My gaze is fixed on Neville as I watch him leave me. I prepare myself for what has been coming to me. I slowly turn my eyes towards Ginny, and just look at her.

"We need to talk." Ginny says

I nod my head; I'm getting butterflies in my stomach.

She comes closer to me and reaches out her hand. I stare at it for a minute, and then grasp it firmly in mine. She pulls me up out of my chair, and we head towards the dance floor.

She is in the lead; I'm watching every move she makes. My hand is still in hers. We stop in the middle of the dance floor, and she turns around to face me.

"Shall we dance?" Ginny calmly asks me

I nod my head yes; still not speaking.

She pulls me close to her; our bodies are so close. She wraps her arms around me; they are stretched across my back. It's like she has locked me in this position, so I have no way of escaping. I place my hands down by her waist; delicately holding her. Classical music is playing in the background, so we are forced to slow dance.

I look around the room, and see that people are beginning to stare. I couldn't care less of what they thought; right now I am just glad Ginny has her arms around me. Ginny moves her head over my shoulder, and begins whispering in my ear. The touch of her sends tingles down my spine. Her hair is tickling my neck, but I love how it feels.

"Hermione, I have been doing a lot of thinking, and I realized that I need you in my life. I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day; I was just upset. Forgive me." Ginny whispers in my ear.

I lean forward to Ginny's right ear, and whisper to her.

"It's alright Ginny; you had every right to be upset. I'm so sorry for the way I have been acting recently. I've been so jealous of Harry, but now I really know how you feel about me. I love you so much; I would die without you." After I say this I pull my head back, and lightly kiss her on the cheek.

I feel her shudder when I kiss her. I feel her hands moving down my back; she pulls me closer than we ever have been. I can feel every part of her body with my own. I begin to get hot; I am so excited.

My grasp on Ginny has changed from a delicate one to a very aggressive one. My hands are squeezing at Ginny; I can hear her slightly moan when I squeeze her a little harder.

I smile widely when I hear her; I want to continue to go further but I restrain myself. I make my hands go back to just softly touching her.

"I love you Hermione. I want to be with you forever." I hear Ginny hiss in my ear.

Every time she starts talking like this; it makes my heart melt. I fall to pieces whenever she says I love you. It's so hard to believe that she actually does _love me. _I feel I am dreaming; I don't ever want to leave this dream. I don't want to ever wake up, and face reality. Everything is perfect in this moment; I never want to leave Ginny again. I don't know what I would do if couldn't have her, but I do. I feel like I'm in heaven. I am in ecstasy.

"I will never leave you, Ginny." I tell her.

She moves her head off of my shoulder, and looks me straight in the eyes. It looks as thought there are tears in her eyes, but she isn't crying.

Her face is moving closer to mine, and I move mine closer to hers. Our lips meet in the middle. We are kissing in front of the entire student body, and I don't care. I am the happiest I have ever been in my life.

Once we break our kiss; Ginny begins laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask

"Nothing, it's just that we were finally able to kiss in front of everyone without a problem." She tells me

I nod my head, and smile. She puts her head back down against my shoulder, and we continue to sway around the dance floor.

I glance across the dance floor and notice that Neville is dancing with someone. I look closer to see who it is, and I see Luna wrapped in his arms. I smile to myself, and focus my attention back on Ginny.

"So where is Harry?" I ask her

"I don't know; he was going to get me some punch when I came up to you." Ginny replies

"Is everything okay between you two?" I ask

"Everything is great between us. He is really understanding of our situation. I would have never imagined he would react so calmly."

"I think I know why he might have reacted the way he did." I tell her; looking across the dance floor.

"Because we are such great friends?" Ginny asks

"Well that, and the fact that he is over there dancing with Cho." I laugh

Ginny quickly glances over to where I'm looking, and she spots Harry and Cho slow dancing. It looks like they are about to suck off each other's face.

"Wow, I guess he never really got over her." Ginny says laughing

"I guess not" I continue laughing

"This is good. You and I can be together without a problem. Harry is already focused on another girl; Ron understood our situation. Everything is great." Ginny said

"Wait, you told Ron?" I ask

"Yeah, he was a bit shocked at first, but then he eventually came around. He is a great brother, so understanding. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him about us; it was priceless."

I imagine what Ron's face looked like and I begin laughing.

"Did he turn red?" I ask

"He looked like a beet." Ginny laughs

This only makes me laugh even harder. I'm hanging on to Ginny; we are both laughing, and stumbling around the dance floor. We get even more bizarre looks, but I still don't care. I don't care what people think of me anymore; I am free from that annoyance.

As Ginny and I continue to dance; I can't help but think about our future together. Nothing matters to me anymore; I can only focus on my new found love. I know this love will last forever. As long as we have each other; nothing can go wrong.

* * *

Author's note: I think I might continue with this story for a few more chapters, but I am still uncertain. Anyway; I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny and I spent the rest of the school year together. We were inseparable; nothing or no one could separate us. When we first came out; we had some odd looks from a few people, but eventually everyone accepted us.

The time had come for everyone to go back home for the summer, and that meant I had to be separated from Ginny. I wasn't looking forward to the months I had to spend away from her, but we promised to write each other at least once a day. And I would be with her for the last month of summer, so it wasn't going to be so bad.

So here I am at the train station getting ready to say goodbye to my love.

"I'm going to miss you terribly." I say to Ginny as I give her a tight hug.

"Same here; I don't know what I'm going to do without you. All I will look forward to is your letters." Ginny tells me; I think she is about to cry.

I want to kiss her so much, but her parents are watching us. We haven't actually gotten around to telling them about us.

"Don't worry Ginny. I will be by your side soon enough. Just wait for me." I squeeze her hand.

Ginny glances at her parents; who are preoccupied with Ron at the moment. She quickly leans in and kisses me on the cheek, and whispers in my ear.

"I will always wait for you."

I shut my eyes for a moment; appreciating how close Ginny is. I need to savor this moment; I won't know this feeling for a while. I will miss it terribly.

"Come on Ginny; we need to be going." Mrs. Weasley calls out

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." Ginny tells me

I nod my ear and say "I love you."

"I love you too"

Ginny takes hold on my hand one last time, and pulls me in for a hug. I wrap my arms around her, and give her a tight squeeze.

"Goodbye for now." Ginny tells me as she lets go of me.

"Goodbye Ginny" I say as I watch her leave me.

I stand there for a moment; keeping my gaze on Ginny until I can no longer see her.

"Are you coming dear?" I hear my dad from behind me.

I eventually turn around, and follow him to our car not saying a word. I am going to miss that girl.

"So how was school?" my dad asks when we get in the car.

"It was great."

"Did anything interesting happen?"

I try to come up with a way to answer this question. I don't think I should tell them about Ginny just yet, so I lie to him.

"No, just the same as always."

The rest of the car ride was unusually quiet. I cannot think of what to say to my father. I guess being away from my parents for so long have made me this way. Maybe it's for the best; I need to learn to be on my own, and school was a good way to accomplish that.

Once we arrive at home; I quickly grab my trunk and dash up to my room. I immediately grab a pen and some paper, and begin to write Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_I know it's only been a couple of hours since we left each other, but I just had to tell you I love you and I already miss you. I know this is a short letter, but I just had to write you as soon as I could. I hope you made it home safely; please respond as soon as you can._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

I look at the letter, and quickly seal it up and send off my owl. I watch as my owl leaves, and I quickly realized something. I am madly in love with this girl. I have got it bad; I can't even stand to be without her for a couple of hours. Is this a bad thing? I mean so does love me, so everything should be perfect. I'm sure she will enjoy the letter I sent her.

"Hermione, come down. It's time to eat." My mum calls me

"Be right down" I yell back to her

I glance back out of my window, and see that the owl is long gone from my sight. I smile to myself and head down for dinner.

Ginny's point of view

_When I arrive home; I slowly go up to my room and begin unpacking my things. I feel very depressed; I don't know if I can go this long without seeing Hermione. This summer isn't going to be any fun. I'm going to spend the whole summer waiting for Hermione to finally get here. _

_I finish unpacking my things, and I sit down on my bed. I begin to think about Hermione; it's all I am able to think about. I am sick in love with her. I love feeling this way, but sometimes I just can't stand it. I want to hold her in my arms, but I can't._

_I take a deep sigh, and hear tapping on my window. I glance up at my window and see that it's Hermione's owl. I rush over to my window with a wide smile on my face. I take the letter from her owl, and tell it to wait there. The owl hoots, and remains at the window._

_I open her letter and read it. A smile spreads across my face, and I grab a pen and piece of paper and begin writing her back._

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I am so glad you wrote me already; it shows how much you really do care. I made it home safely and I am already dying of boredom without you. I can't wait for you to get here. Maybe you can come early if that's alright with your parents. I love you too; I will dream of the day that you are back in my arms. I want to hold you so much, but I can't. All I have are these letters, and they will have to do until I can see you once more. I will always love you._

_Yours truly,_

_Ginny_

_I smile at what I wrote; I didn't know I could write so passionately. I am impressed. I walk back over to the owl, and tie the letter around its foot._

"_Go back to Hermione, and make sure she gets this letter." I tell the owl_

_The owl hoots and within seconds is flying away from me. _

_I don't know how I'm going to get by without her. _

Hermione's point of view

After dinner is over; I return to my room. I am lying on my bed; waiting for my owl to return. I am trying to find something to distract me. I try turning on my television; which I haven't watched in almost a year. I flip through the channels, but nothing good is on.

I look towards my window, and see my owl coming back. I jump up, and take the letter from the owl once it lands.

I quickly read the letter, and smile once I am finished. She is a great writer. I love her way with words; it just makes my heart melt.

She wants me to come early. I need to go ask my parents; I hope they will say yes.

I walk down the hallway to my parent's bedroom, and knock on the door.

"Come in" I hear my father say

I slowly open the door, and walk in.

"What is it dear?" My mum asks

"Well I was wondering if I could go to my friend Ron's house a little early this year." I tell them slowly.

"But you just got home." My dad says

"I know, but I would like to see them soon. We have a really good friendship." I say trying to make them agree.

"I don't know about that boy. I think you might be spending too much time with him." My mum speaks up.

"It's not like that mum. Ron and I are just friends, and besides I spend most of my time with his sister." I try explaining.

"Well maybe you can go over there this weekend, but you have to come back during the week. We are your parents after all; we are entitled to see you at least one month out of the year." My dad says

My mum is about to protest, but he stops her.

"Thanks dad" I say

He nods his head "I know you'll be good when you're over there."

I take on a confused look at this last statement, but quickly dismiss it.

I walk out of their room, and head back toward my room. I am so excited; I get to see her sooner than expected.

I grab Ginny's letter, and begin writing right below her text.

_Ginny, _

_I can come over for the weekend only. My parents want to spend a little time with me before I return to school. I am already excited; it will be our first weekend together away from school. We are going to have so much fun. I will see you then my love. _

_Forever yours_

_Hermione_

I glance over at my owl; that is peacefully sleeping. I tap its cage, and it opens its eyes.

"I need you to go to Ginny one more time tonight." I tell it

I tie the letter on the owl, and send it off into the darkness.

Once the owl is gone; I lay back down on my bed. Maybe this summer won't be so bad. I can always visit Ginny on the weekends. Plus I get to spend one glorious month with her before school starts. I can't wait for this weekend; who knows what could happen between us.

* * *

Authors note: Well, I decided to go on with the story. Thanks for the reviews. Some of them are rather interesting, but I like that. :p


	13. Chapter 13

Friday evening comes along and I cannot wait to leave for Ginny's. I have my bags packed and waiting by the door. All I have to do is say goodbye to my parents, and wait for one of the Weasley's to come and pick me up.

I'm staring out the window waiting for a glance of red hair to pull up in front of the house. I sit there for what seems like ages, but is only a few short minutes. I finally see that familiar car come strolling down the street. It seems like the person who is driving has had no prior experience in driving. I look closer to see exactly who is driving, and I see that it is Ron.

Why is Ron coming to pick me up?

"Ron is here" I yell to my parents

I wait for them; as they both walk outside with me.

Ron is opening the trunk, and greets my parents very politely.

"Good evening" Ron says as he reaches out his hand towards my father.

My father hesitates, but eventually takes hold of Ron's hand and shakes it. I can tell he was taken aback from the way Ron was acting. I was also surprised by his sudden knowledge of manners.

"Good Evening Mrs. Granger." Ron turns his attention towards my mother.

My mother blushes "Hello Ronald, nice to see you again."

Ron then looks towards me; he is smiling like he is up to something.

"Hello Hermione" He tells me; then pulls me in for a hug. I don't know what to do at first, but eventually I pull my arms around him, and pat his back.

"Nice to see you again, Ron." I say to him

He lets go of me after a moment and asks me "Are you ready to go?"

I nod my head, and he puts my things in the trunk. He is being so nice; I wonder why.

I turn toward my parents

"I guess I will see you Monday." I tell them

"Have fun Hermione" my Dad tells me.

I hug my Father and Mother; then I get in the passenger seat next to Ron. I shut the door and wave goodbye to my parents. Ron shuts the trunk, and climbs into the drivers seat. He waves to my parents, and we are off.

Once we are out of my parents sight; I turn to Ron and give him a very weird look. Ron looks at me and smiles.

"What are you looking at?" He asks me

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" He asks

"Since when did you start using manners?" I ask starting to laugh

"I have always had manners Hermione. I just chose not to use them until now." He laughs back

"Sure. So why are you picking me up? I would have guessed one of your parents or older brothers would have come." I ask changing the subject.

"Well I actually wanted to come pick you up. We haven't spoken to each other in so long, and I thought this would be a good opportunity to talk to you alone. No distractions; just you and me." He tells me.

Since when has he ever wanted to talk to me alone?

"Okay well what do you want to talk about?" I say out loud

"Well, how have you been lately? How are you and my sister doing?" (Ron clears his throat before he says sister)

"We have been doing great actually. This has been the greatest moment in my life. I love her so very much." I say to him

He doesn't look too happy when I tell him this. He seems a little uncomfortable about the subject, so I decide to change it.

"So how are you and Lavender?"

"We are doing alright I suppose, but I don't know if she is the right one for me. I don't think we will last much longer, but we will see what happens. She is supposed to come over at the end of the summer; about the time you will be coming." Ron says sounding a little sad

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure if things don't work out between you two there is another girl out there who is so much better for you." I touch his arm when I say this; trying to make him feel better.

"You really think so?" He asks taking a quick glance at me and smiling.

"I just know it; you would be surprised on how many girls actually fancied you this past year." I tell him

"Don't lie Hermione. I know no one fancied me last year except Lavender, and I think that's just because I was involved in Quidditch."

"I'm not lying Ron. To be honest I sort of fancied you for a while." I say this and immediately regret it.

Ron turns bright red; I think he is smiling.

"Really?" He asks

"Yeah" was all I said

He doesn't respond to me, but keeps driving.

I don't think I should have said that; I don't want to put the wrong idea in his mind.

Finally we arrive at the Burrow, and I immediately get out of the car. I wait by the trunk for Ron, but someone comes up behind me and knocks me on the floor.

I roll over on my back to see that Ginny is on top of me, and she is smothering me in kisses.

I don't say anything; instead I just pull her closer.

Ron comes around to the trunk, and once he sees us he quickly turns away.

"Will you two get a hold of yourselves" Ron says facing away from us.

I stop kissing Ginny, and she gets off of me. She offers me a helping hand, and I stand back up.

"Nice to see you again Hermione." Ginny says laughing

I smile back towards her "Same here"

Ron pushes past us and opens the trunk

"You're lucky Mum and Dad didn't see you two." He mumbles

Ginny looks at him, and sticks her tongue out. I laugh, but when Ron turns to look at me my smile quickly fades.

Ron pulls out my suitcase; which isn't much since I am only here for the weekend.

"Would you like me to take your bags up to Ginny's room?" Ron asks

"Sure, that would be great Ron." I tell him

He quickly turns away from Ginny and I, and walks into the house.

"He seems to be acting weird." I comment towards Ginny

"I think he is still getting used to the fact that we are a couple. It might be a little weird to him; since he did fancy you first." Ginny tells me as she grabs my hand, and squeezes it tight.

"Poor Ron, he didn't have a chance once I set my eyes on you for the first time." I tell her as I kiss her lightly on the cheeks.

She smiles, and kisses me back.

"Want to go inside; it's starting to get dark." She tells me

"Sure"

"Have you already eaten?" she asks

"Yeah, I'm good for a while." I tell her

"Will you be hungry for dessert? She asks smiling slyly

"That depends on what's for dessert." I tell her; playing along with her game.

"It will be great." She says as we walk into her house.

"Hello Hermione" Mrs. Weasley greets me

"Hi Mrs. Weasley" I say to her

"Glad you could make it this weekend. It's nice to see you again." Mrs. Weasley tells me

"I'm glad to be here as well. I always enjoy coming here. Thanks for having me." I tell her

"It's my pleasure dear." She says

"We're going to go up to my room now, Mum." Ginny speaks up

"Okay, have fun."

"We will Mum." She says as she takes my hand and leads me up to her room.

We enter the room, and it looks the same as usual. My suitcase was on my temporary bed. I walked over to my bed, and sat down.

"So what do you want to do first?" I ask Ginny; who is rummaging around in her table.

"We can do anything you want." Ginny says with a wide smile on her face.

"Do you have any ideas?" I ask

"I do, but I want to know what you want to do." Ginny tells me

"I don't know Ginny. Just tell me what you want to do already." I say to her laughing

"Do you feel like playing a game?" Ginny asks in a mysterious voice

"What kind of game?" I ask afraid of what she is getting at.

"A fun game." Was all she said

"Come on Ginny; tell me what the game is about, and I will answer you then."

"Well I have heard of this game where one person asks a question, and if the other person refuses to answer they have to take a shot of whiskey. Would you like to play that game?" She asks me

"I don't know Ginny; I have never actually been drunk before." I tell her

"Well if you just answer the questions; you have nothing to worry about. Now come on, and have a little fun with me. Do it for me." She is practically begging me.

"Oh, alright" I give in

She squeals in excitement, and reaches down and picks up a bottle of whiskey. That must have been what she was searching for.

"Where did you get that?" I ask her

"I took it from my parent's liquor cabinet; they never noticed." She laughs

"Ginny, you are a bad girl." I say

"I know; doesn't it turn you on?" She laughs

"Oh yeah" I say sarcastically

She comes and sits right next to me.

"Are you ready to play?" She asks

I nod my head "Who is going to go first?"

"I will ask you a question first, so you can see how it goes.

I nod my head and wait for her to ask her question

"So Hermione; how long have you loved me?" She asks

"That's an easy question; since the day I layed my eyes on you."

"Good, now it's your turn to ask me something." Ginny responds

"Okay, have you ever fantasized about me?" I say taking the questions to the next level

She looks at me, and says "Yes I have fantasized about you."

"What all do you want to do with me?" was Ginny's next question

I begin to turn red "I chose not to answer that question."

She smiles and pushes the whiskey bottle in my face. I hesitate at first, but then grab the bottle from her hands and take a swig.

I begin choking as the whiskey goes down. It burns all the way down. Ginny is sitting in front of me laughing at my reaction.

"It's not funny Ginny." I say as I begin laughing myself

"Then why are you laughing?" She asks

"I am not laughing." I deny it even though I am

"My turn to ask you a question." I say trying to think of one she won't answer. Then I come up with the perfect one; it's a bad one, but I'm sure she won't answer.

"Whenever you think about me; do you explore your body?" I try to ask this question in the most polite way I can think of.

Ginny just looks at me for a minute. She has her mouth wide open, and her lips are curved upwards.

"You are evil. You know I'm not going to answer that." She says

I smile back at her, and push the bottle towards her. She takes the bottle from me, and takes a big swig without taking her eyes off me. She too begins choking after she finishes, and I start laughing once more.

"Have you ever tried this whiskey before?" I ask her

"No, I was saving it for a special occasion." She tells me as she is gasping for air.

We sit there for a minute just laughing; when we hear knocking on our door.

"Mum says to be quiet and go to sleep." Ron's voice says through the door.

Ginny rolls her eyes "Alright Ron"

We hear him walk away, and we start laughing again.

"Do you think your Mum really said that?" I ask

"No, he probably just wants us to not have any fun." She says

"So, what do we do?"

"I guess we could turn out the lights, and pretend that we shut up." Ginny says laughing

"Okay; it's better than him coming back." I say

Ginny sits up, and turns out her lights.

I reach in my bag, and pull out a old shirt and shorts to sleep in.

Ginny is just staring at me.

"Do you mind?" I ask her

"I could help you put those on if you want." Ginny says sounding rather serious.

I sit there for a minute thinking of her proposition.

I gather up my courage, and put on my most seductive voice "What are you waiting for?"

It looks as though Ginny had frozen. She looked nervous and curious at the same time. Ginny slowly walked back to me, and my side of the room.

I handed her the clothes; with an encouraging look on my face.

She took the clothes from me, and I stood up. We were now inches from each other. Her shaky hands moved for the lower portion of my shirt, and she slowly began lifting up. I moved my arms above my head as she pulled the shirt over me. Her eyes were wondering around my body, and I was just watching her.

Her hands glided around my stomach, and she reached for my pants. She slowly unbuttoned them, and they fell to the floor. I stepped away from my pants, and was now left in only my underwear.

I wanted to go closer to her; I wanted her to touch me more, but we were both too nervous. She reached for my night shirt, and I lifted my arms once more. She slowly pulled the shirt down; then reached for my shorts. She bent down, and I sat back down on the bed. She slowly pulled my shorts up; moving her hands slowly up my legs. I closed my eyes, and gasped for air.

Once my shorts were on; Ginny didn't move. Her hands still remained on my legs. I looked at her; she looked at me.

I was breathing heavily, and she looked like she wanted to move her hands higher up my legs. I wasn't going to stop her if she did, but something stopped her from continuing. She lightly kissed my inner thigh and sat back up.

I am breathing heavily; I never felt this way before.

Ginny looked at me, and came in for a kiss.

I kissed her as passionately as I could.

"I think we should go to bed after all." Ginny says to me

I just nod my head slowly "Goodnight Ginny"

"Goodnight Hermione. I love you." Ginny says as she walks to her bed.

"I love you too." I respond

We remain silent for the rest of the night; even though our minds are racing we don't speak another word to each other. I think we were both afraid of what was about to happen. After all we have never experienced something like this before; we have every right to be nervous. I will just wait for the right moment; whether it be tomorrow or a few months from now. I am happy just to be with Ginny.

* * *

Authors note: Looks like Ron is getting in the way...


	14. Chapter 14

When I wake up the next morning I notice that Ginny is still sleeping. I slowly sit up, and take a look around the room. I rub my eyes, and move the hair out of my face. I take one more glance at Ginny, and decide not to wake her.

I stand up and stretch. I quietly walk to her bedroom door, and slowly open it. Once I am out of her room; I relax and begin moving normally. I decide to head down to the kitchen, and have a cup of coffee.

I reach the kitchen, and start making coffee. Once I have a cup of hot coffee in my hands; I decide to go outside and enjoy the sunrise.

I take a seat out by their garden, and close my eyes. It's nice to be able to relax. I sit there for a few minutes when I hear a familiar voice from behind me.

"Good morning" says Ron

I turn around, and look to make sure that it is him.

"Morning Ron" I reply

Ron hesitates at first, but then comes and sits down right next to me.

"So what are you doing up this early?" Ron asks

"I couldn't go back to sleep; might as well get up and enjoy the sunrise." I tell him taking a sip of coffee.

He nods his head.

"Why are you up? You usually sleep until noon or later." I ask him; he has me curious.

"Well I couldn't sleep either. I have a lot of things on my mind, and then I noticed you were out here. So I came to join you if you don't mind."

I look at him strangely and say "No I don't mind at all. Do you want to talk about what is bothering you?"

Ron opens his mouth, but then quickly shuts it once more. He is trying to say something.

"I don't think I should tell you just yet." Ron finally answers

"Okay" I say

Ron has his hands on his knees; he looks uncomfortable. There must be something really bothering him.

"Hermione, can I ask you a personal question?" Ron asks after a brief moment of silence.

I nod my head yes.

"Well, what exactly do you see in my sister? Why are you attracted to her?" Ron asks me with a hint of confusion in his voice.

I look at him for a second, and decide to answer his questions.

"I have always found Ginny attractive, but I guess what makes me really love her is the fact that she is always there for me. I can always count on her for anything; she is such an amazing person. There are many things that attract me to Ginny. Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm just confused why you love my sister. It's weird to me; I mean I knew you first. I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can accept you two as a couple." Ron says looking away from me.

I stare at him for a minute; with shock and confusion on my face. How can he say that?

"Why?" I ask sounding very hurt and confused.

"I just think it's wrong." Ron pauses for a moment and then continues "I should be the one you love; it isn't fair."

I have many emotions running through me right at this moment, but most of all I am angry.

"I'm sorry Ron, but love isn't fair. How can you be so selfish? I love Ginny and she loves me; deal with it. You are being very mean to me right now. You need to think about what you just said, and the amount of pain you have caused. I'm glad Ginny isn't here to see you talking like this; it would tear her heart apart." I say as I stand up and walk away.

Ron stands up behind and yells "You're not going to tell her; are you?"

"I wouldn't dare." I yell back as I walk inside, and slam the door behind me.

I sit in the kitchen for a minute; watching Ron from the window. He is sitting back down, and has his head buried in his hands. This isn't good; why is he doing this to me? He never said anything like this before.

After I calm down; I head back to Ginny's room. I slowly open the door to see her still sleeping peacefully. I go over to her bed, and decide to get in her bed.

I move the blankets, and slide my body into her bed without making too much noise. Once I am in a comfortable position; I wrap my arms around her.

She doesn't seem like she is awake, but takes my hold of my arms and groans. She pulls my arms tighter around her. I let her do so, and I just lay there holding her. I am glad to be in the position I am in. I am so lucky to have her for my own; I just hope Ron doesn't ruin things between us.

After holding her for a few minutes; she wakes up. She turns to face me, and smile widely.

"When did you come in my bed?" She asks

"I've only been here for a few minutes. You were just too cute not to climb in bed with." I say smiling back

"You're too kind, but I like the way this feels. We are sharing a bed, and in each others arms. This is something I will never grow tired of." Ginny says

I smile, and pull her in for a kiss.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ginny asks me

"Whatever you feel like doing." I say

She smiles "I can think of something. Do you feel like getting breakfast?"

"Sure" I respond. I wonder where Ron went.

We both head down to the kitchen, and meet Mrs. Weasley who is busy making breakfast.

"Good morning girls." She says

"Good morning" we both say as we take our seats.

"How did you girls sleep?" She asks

"We slept great." Ginny responds and I nod.

"Well that's good. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks Mum" Ginny says

My eyes wander outside; I don't see Ron anymore.

A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley places breakfast on the table and we begin to eat. Breakfast was quiet, and I enjoyed it; that is until Ron came in.

Ron walked in from outside; his face was red and he was covered in dirt.

Mrs. Weasley got up out of her seat, and hurried by Ron.

"What happened to you? Is everything alright? Are you hurt?" she panics

"Everything is fine Mum. I just went for a morning walk." He says calmly

I turn to Ginny; who is giving the same confused look as her mother.

"You're all dirty. Go wash up." Mrs. Weasley says

He nods and quietly walks out of the kitchen.

"I don't know what has gotten into him lately. I think he has gone mad." Mrs. Weasley tells us

I give her a uncomfortable smile, and silently continue my breakfast.

After breakfast Ginny and I decide to go outside, and have some alone time.

"What do you think Ron was doing earlier?" Ginny asks me

"I don't know. He has been acting so strangely." I lie to her; I cannot tell her the truth.

She nods her head "Maybe he is having trouble with Lavender."

"Yeah, maybe so" I add

"At least I know you will never get like that." Ginny says taking hold of my arm.

I smile, and pull her in closer.

We have been walking for a couple of hours, and we were far away from the burrow. We had reached a shallow river, and decided to stop and rest. We sit down under a tree, and stare at the river.

Ginny begins laughing for no apparent reason.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask curiously

"This is the first time we have actually been alone together." She says

I look back at the time we spent, and realized she was right. I mean Hogwarts doesn't offer any privacy, and Ron kept bothering us. We were always interrupted before anything serious happened, but now we are totally alone. Far away from anyone.

"You're right" I tell her smiling

"So what do you want to do? We are totally alone; we can be ourselves." Ginny asks with a sly smile on her face.

I smile back at her, and immediately become nervous.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I ask her

"I asked you first." Ginny laughs

I pause; there is no reason to start an argument with her. I should just do what I have wanted to do for so long.

"I'm waiting for an answer." Ginny says

I take hold of her shoulder, and push her backwards against the ground. I slowly crawl on top of her, and pin her against the ground.

"So this is what you want to do? You dirty girl…" Ginny says laughing

"Shh" I put my fingers over her lips, and she immediately falls silent.

"That's better" I say, and lean in for a kiss. I start at her lips; afraid to go any further. Ginny's hands are now on my back; pulling me against her.

I boldly move my lips down around her neck, and by her ears. I can hear her gasping and hissing; which only makes me want to continue.

Ginny's hands are moving underneath my shirt; she is going all the way up my back and then back down. She is reaching for my bra strap; trying to unhook it. She finally unhooks it, and moves her hands towards my chest.

I take a deep breath in when her hands touch my bare chest. I have never felt another's hands upon me. This new sensation was incredible.

My kissing goes down further; and I reach her blouse. I slowly begin to unbutton her shirt, and move my mouth down lower.

My head is between her breasts; when the most horrifying thing happened.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" I hear Ron's voice echo throughout the woods.

I immediately get off of Ginny, and cover my chest up.

Ginny sits up, and looks like she is about to murder Ron.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" She shrieks at him.

I put my shirt back on, and go stand by her side.

"I was just walking in the woods; when I saw you two doing that!" He yells

"You were spying on us! This is none of your business! Why are you here?" Ginny screams back.

"It is my business. You are my sister and Hermione is my best friend. I have every right to see what you two are up to." Ron yells back

"No, it's not you business Ron! My sex life is none of your business!"

"Your sex life! Is that what you were doing; having sex?" He yells as loud as he can

"That is none of your concern!" She yells, and takes my hand. We begin walking away from Ron.

My face is burning red; I feel ashamed and embarrassed.

"Where are you going?" Ron yells

"I'm going home! You can continue your walk through the woods!" She shouts back towards him.

"You're lucky I haven't told Mum about you two!" Ron yells

"Go ahead and tell her! I don't care anymore!" Ginny scream one last time; before we storm off back to the burrow.

We were walking for a few minutes, and it looks like Ginny has somewhat calmed down. I still haven't said a word.

"Hermione, I am so sorry about what just happened." Ginny finally speaks up.

"It's alright Ginny" I respond

"No, it's not alright! He has no right to follow us. It's none of his business." She says to me; almost yelling again.

I don't respond to that; I remain silent.

Ginny takes a deep sigh

"Sorry, I didn't mean to start yelling again."

I take her hand, and say "Don't worry about it Ginny. Things like this happen; we just have to be more careful next time."

"I was so excited; I wanted you to go on. I can't stand Ron!" Ginny yells once more

"I know Ginny." I say as calmly as I can

"Just keep me away from him. I swear if I see him again; I will tear him apart. It won't be a pretty sight."

I laugh at the last comment she made.

We finally reach the burrow, and the sun is going down. Once we go inside; we sit down for dinner.

"How was your walk?" Mrs. Weasley asks

"It was alright. I say

"Ron ruined it" Ginny said

"I told him to leave you two alone, but he insisted on seeing how you two were." Mrs. Weasley said

"Don't let him ever follow us again, Mum." Ginny said coldly

"Alright; don't worry"

We eat dinner before anyone else arrives. When we finish; Ron just now walks into the kitchen.

Ginny quickly heads for the stairs, and has me right behind her. I take one last look at Ron; who is staring right at me.

Once we are in Ginny's room; things seem to calm down. I am lying on Ginny's bed, and she is sitting next to me stroking my hair.

"I'm so sorry about today." Ginny says once again

"It's alright; I promise. I am just a little embarrassed on the position I was in when he caught us."

Ginny smiles "You mean when you had you head buried between my boobs."

I snort with laughter "Yeah, that's it"

"Don't worry about it Hermione. It will be okay." She tells me

I nod my head

"I guess we should be going to sleep." I speak up

"I suppose your right." Ginny responds

I get up to move to my bed; when Ginny stops me.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" She asks

I looks towards the door, and turn back to her.

"As much as I want to; I am afraid Ron might be watching us through the window or something." I laugh

She smiles "I understand"

I pull her closer to me, and give her a kiss goodnight.

"I love you" Ginny says

"I love you too" I respond as I turn out the lights.

I lie down on my bed, and begin to think about what Ron did earlier. Why did he have to follow us? Everything was going great, and he ruins it. He must really not want us to be together. He is going to be tough to deal with; I hope he gets over me soon. He has to accept us eventually, or at least I hope he does.


	15. Chapter 15

Sunday arrives and it's time for me to go back home. I decide to leave early the next morning; trying to escape from Ron. I'm in Ginny's room packing up all of my things, and Ginny is sitting on her bed watching me.

"I wish you didn't have to go already." Ginny speaks up

"I don't want to go either, but I don't want to stick around and have to deal with Ron any longer." I tell her honestly

"You don't know how much I hate Ron right now." Ginny groans

"I think I might have an idea." I say smiling

"Well, when can I see you again?" She asks

"I don't know Ginny. I don't want to come back here at least for a little while. Maybe you could come over to my house one weekend." I say to her

"That would be something new. I could get away from my family; especially Ron." Ginny says

"I could ask when I go home. I will send you a letter with what they said later tonight." I say sounding a bit cheerful.

Ginny smiles, and gets up off her bed. I finally finished packing, and I start heading outside. Ginny follows right behind me.

"Do you know who's taking me home?" I ask suddenly realizing it probably would be Ron.

Ginny stops dead in her tracks.

"Oh Hermione; I'm so sorry. I could try to get someone else to take you." Ginny says sounding as sincere as she could.

I sigh "No Ginny; you don't have to do that. I can handle Ron for a while."

Ginny looks at me strangely "Are you sure?"

I nod my head. This would be the perfect time to set him straight about our relationship.

"Okay then. Well I guess I should give you a goodbye kiss before Ron shows up." Ginny says as she looks around for any sign of red hair.

Once she makes sure no one is around; she leans in for a kiss. The kiss is really quick and short, but I understand she is scared that someone might see. We will tell her family eventually, but now is not the time.

Ron comes walking out of the house, and walks right past us without saying a word. He sits in the driver's seat of the car, and starts it.

I turn back to Ginny, and shrug my shoulders.

"Good luck with him. Hope he doesn't mess with you, and if he does just tell me and I will make sure he suffers." Ginny says

I smile at her "Don't worry; I will."

"Well I guess this is goodbye again." I say to her sadly

She nods her head, and comes in for a hug. I wrap my arms tight around her, and she quickly squeezes my backside.

"Mind your hands" I tell her laughing

"Sorry; I just couldn't help myself." Ginny says smiling

Ron begins to get impatient and starts yelling

"Hurry up!"

I look at Ginny

"This car ride is going to be fun." I laugh

"Have fun" Ginny says

"I guess I better get in the car. I will send you a letter later tonight." I say to Ginny as I walk to the passenger door.

"Okay; I love you and have a fun time with the spawn of Satan!" Ginny makes sure Ron hears that last part.

"I love you; talk to you later." I say back to her trying not to laugh

I sit in the car, and look away from Ron because I can't stop smiling at Ginny's comment.

I can feel his glare on me, but I don't dare look at him. Seconds later the car begins to move.

I finally calm down, and am able to face forward. The car is absolutely silent; which is perfectly fine with me. I hope he doesn't say a word to me, but with my luck he will start talking in a matter of seconds.

"So did you enjoy staying here this weekend?" Ron speaks up. I knew he couldn't stay quiet.

"Yes, I did." Was all I said

He nods his head "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday."

I look at him, but he keeps staring straight ahead.

"You know it was wrong to have followed us. You caught us at a very private moment." I tell him

"I just can't take seeing you and my sister together. I had to follow you, and make sure you wouldn't do anything extreme." Ron starts up again

"Ron I already told you that I love Ginny, and you're just going to have to deal with that." My voice begins to rise

"I can't deal with it!" Ron suddenly yells at me.

"Why not?" I furiously yell back.

"Because it isn't fair!" Ron tries to yell louder than me.

"Life isn't fair Ron. I love Ginny; you can never change my mind." My voice lowers a little.

Ron doesn't say another word; maybe I actually got him to shut up already. I stay silent; I don't want to start talking in case he starts yelling again. The rest of the car ride was silent; that is until I reached my house.

I am about to get out of the car, until he grabs me by the shoulder. He quickly pulls me around, and kisses me. He is holding onto my shoulder so I can't escape.

I push against his chest, and pull him off my lips. Once he lets go of me; I quickly slap him as hard as I could.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?" I scream at him

He puts his hand against his cheek, and looks at me with a hurt look. He actually looks like he is about to cry.

And with a weak whisper Ron begins to say something "But I love you, Hermione."

I look at him with shock, and a tear rolls down his cheek.

"No, you don't love me. You love Lavender; you are just a little confused is all." I try to get him to stop crying at least.

"I love you." He says wiping his eyes

"Stop saying that Ron. It isn't true." I begin to panic

"It is true; I love you." Ron repeats

"I'm going inside Ron. I don't want to hear anymore; just stay away from me." I slowly get out of the car; his gaze doesn't leave me. I grab my bag, and close the door. I walk up to my door, and take one last look at Ron. His head is against the steering wheel, and I can plainly see that he is weeping.

My heart is about to break, but I walk into my house and leave him outside. I glance out the window, and see that he still hasn't left. After a few minutes of staring at him; he finally leaves.

I turn away from the window, and put my head in my hands. I start to cry from utter confusion. Why did he have to tell me that he loves me? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Why does he have to do this now? I just broke my best friend's heart.

"Hermione is that you?" I hear my Dad call out.

I quickly wipe my tears away and answer him "Yeah, I just came home."

"I'm glad you're home." He replies

"Do you think Ginny could come over next weekend?" I ask

"Sure; I would like to meet her."

"Thanks Dad; I think I'm going to go up and take a nap. I am rather tired." I say

"Okay" was all he says

I walk up the stairs, and into my room. I toss my bag on the floor, and dive into my bed.

What am I going to tell Ginny? Should I tell her what just happened. Maybe I should wait a while and see if Ron comes to his senses.

I sit up once more, and reach for a pen and paper.

_Ginny,_

_I just made it home safely; the car ride wasn't so bad. Ron and I didn't speak much. Anyway, I asked my Dad if you could come over next weekend, and he said he it would be alright. I hope you can make it out next weekend. Well, I better go for now; I need to take a nap. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

I seal the letter, and once more turn to my owl. I show my owl the letter and it hoots.

"Take this letter to Ginny." I tell it

I open the cage, and watch it leave me behind. Once I can no longer see the bird; I turn towards my bed and lie back down.

I hope everything works out. Ron needs to leave me alone. I hope Ginny doesn't find out about what just happened. It will ruin their relationship for good. I can't let that happen; I can't be the cause of their downfall. What do I do?

I continue to think about my options; when my eyes begin to grow heavy. Eventually I drift off to sleep. The last thing I see is my owl coming back through the window.

* * *

Authors note: A short, but very important chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

_Ginny's point of view_

_I am just sitting in my room; waiting for Hermione's letter. I really would like to get away from this house. I can't stand to see Ron right now. He is such a jerk! Hermione and I were just showing our love to each other and he goes and ruins it. What is his problem? Can't he just leave us alone?_

_I hear the car coming up to our house, and I glance out my window. _

_Ron looks mad; I hope he didn't do anything bad to Hermione. _

_Ron slams the car door shut, and kicks the tire. He quickly runs his hands through his hair, and takes a deep breath. He slowly walks inside the house. _

_I run to my door, and quickly shut it so I don't have to look at him or hear anything he has to say. I make sure to lock the door; just incase he tries to open it. _

_I hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and closer to my room. I wait by my door; not saying a word. The footsteps stop right outside my door. I can hear mumbling, but I can't make out what he is saying. _

_Please go away I think to myself. A few seconds later I hear the footsteps again. Ron is moving away from me, and I take a deep sigh of relief. _

_What is going on with you Ron?_

_I turn back to my window, and see that Hermione's owl is there. I quickly walk over to the owl and take the letter. _

"_Wait here" I tell it_

_I sit down on my bed and open the letter and read it. After I finish reading I reach for a pen, and respond underneath her letter. _

_Hermione,_

_I'm glad everything went okay with you and Ron. Are you sure he didn't do anything because he just got home, and seems really upset. Anyway, I would love to come over this weekend. I can't wait to get away from this place. Hope you are well rested, and write back as soon as you can. _

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_I attach the letter to her owl and send it on its way. Once the bird is gone; I decide to head downstairs and get something to eat._

_I slowly open the door, and see that Ron has his shut. I hurry past his room, and down the stairs. Once I reach the kitchen I am able to relax. _

_I am sitting at the kitchen table; enjoying a snack when Ron walks in. _

_He looks as if he is going to murder me. What did I do?_

"_What's wrong Ron?" I ask concerned_

_I don't get a verbal response from him. All he does is snarl at me, and walks by._

_I raise my eyebrows, and decide this isn't the best time for conversation._

_He sits down at the table, and is just staring at me. I try to shrug it off, but he obviously wants me to say something._

"_What are you doing?" I ask_

_No response_

"_Are you going to say anything, or just stare at me all day?" I begin to get irritated._

_I glance over at him, and his face is full of rage._

_A little shocked; I make to leave the room, but stop right before I exit_

"_I knew her first." I hear him finally speak_

"_What?" I say confused_

"_I said I knew her first." He repeats with gritted teeth_

"_Okay…what is your point?" _

"_My point is that it isn't fair." _

"_What isn't fair?"_

"_You took Hermione away from me!" Ron finally bursts_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" I say shocked_

"_I knew Hermione first, and you stole her from me. I should be the one she loves; not you!" He yells as he rises from his seat, and moves closer to me. _

_I don't know what to think when I hear him say that. There is a strange feeling in my chest, and I suddenly can't breathe very well. After a few seconds of silence; I suddenly come to my senses and become enraged._

"_Do you think you actually had a chance with Hermione? You have got to be joking; she has always loved me. She has told me so. She isn't your property Ron; she was free to choose who she loves, and she loves me. GET OVER IT!" I scream this last part as loud as I could._

"_You took her from me! How am I supposed to get over it?" He quickly responds_

"_I didn't take her from you! She was always mine. You obviously had eyes for Lavender; you can't possibly love Hermione." I yell_

"_You don't know what love is." Ron says_

"_I don't know what love is? Are you being serious? I have loved that girl since the moment I laid eyes on her. I loved her before you ever did. I loved her before anyone! How long have you loved Hermione? Wait, let me guess; once I got with Hermione you realized your feelings for her. Am I right?" I ask impatiently waiting for an answer_

_Ron tries to say something back to me, but comes up speechless._

"_That's what I thought." I simply say_

_Ron is obviously frustrated; his face is turning red. He is about to say something else when Mum walks in. _

"_What is going on in here?" she says_

_I don't say a word; I don't know what to tell her. She doesn't know about Hermione and me._

"_I'll tell you what is going on Mum." Ron says with a evil smile_

_Oh no; he can't tell her about us._

"_Well, speak up." Mum says_

_Ron looks at me with a devilish face. I shake my head no, but he doesn't pay any attention. _

"_Well Mum, I found out that Ginny and Hermione have been having sex with each other. I caught them yesterday when they were out for their 'walk'. I was explaining to her how wrong it was of them to do that, and she starts yelling at me." Ron lies right through his teeth_

"_That is a lie!" I yell; reaching out for Ron. I grab Ron, and begin hitting him as hard as I could. Ron starts squealing for Mum to save him. I'm slapping and punching him as hard as I could; when my Mum quickly tears me off of him._

"_Stop it!" She yells_

_I instantly stop attacking Ron._

"_Is this true?" Mum asks me_

_I take a deep sigh, and decide to tell her the truth_

"_Not all of it is true." I say looking directly at Ron._

"_Tell me the truth." Mum says_

"_Hermione and I weren't having sex, but we are in a relationship. I love her Mum. Ron has been trying to break us apart; he is just jealous of me." I say_

"_You and Hermione are in a relationship?" Mum asks startled_

"_Yes; don't think you can stop it either." I say frightened of her reaction._

"_I didn't say I was going to stop it." Mum said_

_Ron quickly spoke up_

"_Why; it's not right. Your daughter is a lesbian!" Ron yells_

"_Stop it!" Mum yells again_

_I look at Ron with the most hateful look ever. How could he be so cruel?_

_My Mum takes a big sigh. "Both of you go to your rooms. Your father and I have to have a talk; we will come up and talk to you later."_

"_But…" Ron starts up_

"_Go!" Mum yells_

_I don't say another word, and begin walking to my room. Ron is following right behind me. I reach my door, and take one last look at him. He glances at me with a hateful glare. Tears are forming in my eyes, and I quickly turn away from him before they fall. I enter my room, and shut the door. I slowly walk to my bed, and silently cry. I can't let Ron hear me cry; He can't win this fight. _

_I can't believe Ron. Why is he determined to ruin what Hermione and I have? He has no right telling me I don't know what love is. I thought I knew who Ron was. I thought I could always count on him. I thought he would love me no matter what. I guess I thought wrong. I don't know Ron at all._

* * *

Authors note: thanks again for the reviews. They help me decide the outcome of my next chapters. The story may seem like its getting depressing, but dont worry I have ideas for happy chapters. lol


	17. Chapter 17

_Ginny's point of view continued_

_I am sitting in my room; waiting for my parents to come talk to me. I am so afraid of what they are going to say. Will they accept Hermione and me as a couple? Or will they demand that it must be stopped immediately?_

_It has been about an hour since I came up to my room. I could hear my parents talking downstairs. I try to listen by the door, but their voices are too low to comprehend. I give up, and go sit by my window. I look at the sunset, and remember how everything was fine this morning. It's amazing how much can go wrong in just a day._

_I touch my cheeks; which sting with pain. They are red and somewhat sticky from all the crying. They are so sore from tears being left there; I didn't bother to wipe them away. I am so tired; my eyes are so heavy, but I have to wait for my parents. I need to know what they think before I can sleep peacefully._

_I continue to look out the window; when I see a familiar owl come from a distance. Hermione's owl is coming right for me. I move out of the way, and he swoops in my room. _

_I slowly approach the owl, and take the letter from him. _

"_You may go" I tell the owl_

_The owl leaves immediately, and I turn to the letter. I wonder what she has to say. I need to tell her what happened today, but I just don't feel like writing back until I know what my parents think. _

_Ginny, _

_I feel better right now; I just needed to sleep for a while. Ron is being very weird and I would like to talk to you about it when you come over. I hope you can make it; we need to talk. I hope Ron isn't being mean to you. Please write back as soon as you can; I want to make sure you are alright. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"_That selfish prick" I say once I finish reading her letter. I should have made someone else take Hermione home. I should have known what Ron was up to; I feel so stupid. _

_I hear someone knock on my door, and my stomach turns. I quickly put Hermione's letter in my drawer, and go towards my door. _

"_Who is it?" I ask_

"_It's us" I hear Mum say_

_I take a deep breathe, and prepare myself for the worse. _

_I open the door, and let them come in. I close the door behind them so no one else will hear what they are going to say._

_I turn around, and my parents motion me to sit down on my bed. I hesitate at first, but eventually I make myself move. I sit down at the edge of my bed, and my parents are standing right in front of me. I look down at my shoes to avoid eye contact._

"_There is no need to be afraid, Ginny." Mum says calmingly_

_This doesn't make me feel ant less nervous_

"_We need to know what exactly is going on between you and Hermione." Mum continues_

_I take another deep breathe; I feel as if I am about to pass out. I try to speak up, but all that comes up is gibberish. _

_I clear my throat, and begin to speak once more._

"_Hermione and I are in a romantic relationship." I say in almost a whisper._

"_How long has this been going on?" Dad speaks up_

"_We have been involved for a couple of months now." I say a little louder_

_My parents are silent, so I decide to add on to that last statement_

"_But, I have loved her since the day I met her. You cannot stop me from loving her; even if it means you hating me. This is who I am." I gained a sudden burst of confidence. _

_My parents look at each other, and then turn back to me. _

"_Ginny, we would never hate you. Don't you ever worry about that, but this news is somewhat shocking and it's going to take us a while to get used to it. Are you sure you are in love?" Dad asks_

"_Yes Dad, I love her." I begin to tear up once more; I am so scared. _

"_Does this mean you are gay?" Mum asks_

"_No, I don't think I am gay. It's hard to explain; I have only ever felt an attraction towards Hermione. I don't find myself attracted to any other girls; only her." I explain_

"_And does she love you back?" Dad asks_

"_I know she does."_

_The room is silent for a couple of seconds; I don't dare look at their faces. _

_My Dad takes a deep breathe, and begins to talk once more._

"_This isn't what we expected from you; we thought you would end up with Harry. I can't do anything about it though. I'm not going to hate my own daughter for loving another girl. What kind of Father would I be if I acted that way? Ginny, this is going to get some taking used to, but eventually I think I will fully accept this." _

_A small smile comes across my face, but quickly fades._

"_Thank you Dad" I whisper_

_He nods his head; trying to look happy, but I can tell he is wary. _

"_It's going to be alright, dear." Mum says; as she comes in for a hug._

_I hug her back, but I am still a little hesitant. _

"_Your Father and I just need time to get used to your choice, but don't worry one bit." Mum continues_

_I nod my head, and finally manage to look them in the eyes. I am so glad they are trying to be understanding; this situation could have turned out a lot worse. _

"_We're going to go talk to Ron now." Dad says_

_I nod my head, and watch them leave my room. I don't want to say anything more to them; I am afraid they might start yelling at me or something. It's best to remain quiet, and let them leave._

_I continue to sit on my bed, and I am trying to calm myself down. I was about to have a panic attack. _

_I just need to calm down; everything is okay. They are okay with us. _

_I am shaking and sweating. I feel like I am about to pass out. I continue taking deep breathes, and eventually I calm down._

_I reach for Hermione's letter, and grab a pen. I decide to tell her what exactly is going on._

_Hermione,_

_I probably just went through the most difficult time in my life. Ron told my Mum about us! I had to tell them the truth; they know about us. Everything is okay though; they are a little wary but I think everything will be alright. Ron was being such a jerk to me. He told my parents that we were having sex! I hate him right now. I don't know if I can make it this weekend after all; I haven't asked and I don't know what they will say now that they know. Don't worry Hermione; everything is going to be okay. I told them that I loved you, and they couldn't stop me. As long as we have each other; we can overcome the worst. I love you, and write back soon._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_I seal up the letter, and have my owl send it off. I watch out the window, and then turn back to my room. I am not happy, nor am I upset. I am too scared to be happy; I feel numb at the moment. I just know that everything is going to be okay. Hermione and I are going to make it._

* * *

Authors note: Things seem to be looking up, but will Ron still try to ruin them? Stay tuned... lol


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione's point of view

I am sitting down on my bed when I see Ginny's owl come to my window. I wonder why she didn't use my owl.

I take the letter, and begin to read it.

"That bloody bastard!" I burst out

How could he have told on us? That little jerk is going to get it next time I see him. He couldn't just leave us alone. Now her parents know; what are they going to think about me now? They probably hate me for loving their daughter. Maybe I should look on the bright side; after all she said they seemed to be okay.

I grab my pen, and immediately begin writing back.

_Ginny,_

_I'm so sorry Ron did that. This is what I need to talk to you about; Ron has been trying to break us apart. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid I would upset you. Forgive me for not telling you; I thought it would be the best choice to make. Are you sure your parents are alright with us? They don't hate me do they? This makes me think of what my parents are going to say. I hope when I tell them they will take it as well as yours has. I hope you are alright; try to stay away from Ron. Ask if you can come over this weekend anyway; they might say yes. I really want to see you. I love you and please write back as soon as you can._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

I seal up the letter, and send Ginny's owl on its way. I go back, and sit down on my bed and wait for Ginny's reply.

I have only been sitting there for a couple of minutes when another owl comes to my window. I have seen this owl at the Weasley's, but it's not Ginny's. This owl belongs to Ron. I approach the owl, and notice the letter tied to its foot. I take the letter from the bird, and hesitate to open it. I know this isn't going to be pretty.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you realize that I haven't given up on you. I just told my Mum and Dad about you and Ginny. Maybe you will open your eyes and realize what you are doing is wrong. You should be with a man; you should be with me. I love you so much; you have no idea. _

_Ron_

I crumple up the letter immediately after reading it, and throw it in the garbage. What is wrong with this boy? Everything would be fine without him always interrupting us.

Ron's owl is waiting by the window; expecting me to return a letter. I grab a fresh sheet of paper, and begin to write on it.

With big, bold letters I write

_**Please leave us alone! If you are a true friend of mine you will back off!**_

I quickly tie the letter to the owl, and send it off.

_Ginny's point of view_

_I am listening at my door; trying to hear what my parents are saying to Ron. I can't hear exactly what they are saying, but they are yelling rather loud. I have a evil little smile on my face; I am loving every second of this. Every now and then I can hear what they are saying._

"_You had no right…" I hear my Dad yell_

"_You should go apologize…" From my Mother_

"_But; it isn't fair!" Ron yells_

_I turn away from my door, and begin laughing. This is such sweet bliss to hear my parents yelling at Ron on my behalf._

_I see my owl coming towards the window, and rush to meet him. I take the letter from him, and begin to read. _

_Ron has been trying to break us up? Why didn't she tell me sooner? Well I can't blame her for not saying anything; I would have ripped Ron's head off. Ron can't get away with this. I have to think of a way to get back at him, or at least make him leave us alone. _

_Where is Lavender? Maybe she should be informed on what her boyfriend is doing. This might be a very good idea. I should see what Hermione thinks of this._

_A few minutes have gone by, and my parents have left Ron's room. It is silent outside my room. I think I should go ask my parents if I can leave for Hermione's now. Maybe they will say okay. I will say that I just need to be away from Ron for a little while; for both of our health._

_Once I decide exactly what I am going to say; I head downstairs to talk to them. _

_My parents are sitting at the kitchen table; drinking a cup of coffee. _

"_Mum, Dad I need to ask a favor from you." I begin to say_

"_What is it?" Dad asks as sympathetically as he could. I guess he feels sorry for me._

"_I don't think I can be around Ron for a while; he has really hurt my feelings. I was wondering if it would be alright if I went away for a little while." I ask with the saddest face I could put on._

"_Sure, but where would you go?" Mum asks me_

"_Hermione has offered to let me stay at her house for a while; nothing would happen. I just need to get away from Ron." I say_

_Mum and Dad look at each other for a minute; unsure of what to say. Dad finally speaks up_

"_I would guess that would be alright. Are Hermione's parents aware that you two are involved?" _

"_No, they don't know yet. I just want to go there to get away from Ron." I stress once more_

"_When do you want to leave?" Mum asks me_

"_As soon as you will let me go" I say_

"_Well you can go, but only for a little while." Mum says_

"_Thank you so much." I go over to hug my Mum and Dad._

"_I guess I am going to go pack then. Who will be taking me over to her place?" I ask afraid that it would be Ron._

"_Well Dad could take you, or one of your older brothers could. We will see if one of your brothers will take you." Mum says_

"_Okay, just as long as it's not Ron." I say_

"_We know" Dad says_

_I nod to them, and head upstairs to write Hermione and see if it is alright to come over now. _

_I grab a pen and paper, and write back to her._

_Hermione_

_I have spoken to my parents, and they said it would be alright if I came over to your place as soon as possible. So how soon can I come over? Please respond as quickly as you can; I am ready to leave. Love you._

_Ginny_

_I send my owl off, and begin to pack my bags. I am ready to leave this place now. _

Hermione's point of view

I am still sitting on my bed; when Ginny's owl returns to me. I quickly get up, and take the letter from him.

Once I finish reading it; I immediately run downstairs looking for my parents.

"Mum, Dad where are you?" I yell

"We are in the kitchen." I hear my Mum say

"I was wondering if my friend Ginny could come over tonight. She just had a horrible fight with her brother, and needs a place to stay." I ask trying to sound sincere.

My parents glance at each other.

"What do you think?" Dad asks my Mum

"It is alright with me." He responds

"Sure, she can come over for the weekend." My Mum says

"Thanks, I need to go tell her." I say as I race back up to my room.

I begin writing below Ginny's letter

_Ginny,_

_Start packing your bags as soon as you can. My parents said you can come over tonight. This is going to be great; we will get to be alone for once. Hurry up and come on over. I love you, and I can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

I seal up the letter, and send off her owl. I am in a much better mood than I was this morning. We can finally be alone; no interruptions. Maybe we can finish what we started the other day. I better start cleaning up my room; it's rather messy.

* * *

Authors note: So many letters in this story! Things seem to be getting better.


	19. Chapter 19

_Ginny's point of view_

_I finished packing my bags when I received the letter from Hermione. I cannot wait to get out of here. Maybe it will be quieter when I am away at Hermione's. _

_I set my bag by the door, and wait for someone to take me to her place. I hear someone coming towards the door, and wonder who it could be. _

_I see my brother Fred coming up to me. _

"_So you need to go to Hermione's house?" Fred asks_

"_Yeah, will you be taking me?" I ask_

"_Yes I will be; everyone else is busy, and Ron doesn't want to take you." Fred says_

"_I'm glad you're taking me; I wouldn't want Ron to take me anyway." I say back to him_

"_Why are you two fighting anyway?" He asks_

"_It's a long story; I wouldn't want to bore you with my life." I say this because I don't want to tell him anything._

"_Well I agree that your life is boring, but I have time; you can tell me while I take you to Hermione's." Fred says smiling_

"_Alright then" I say as I grab my bag, and we head out to the car._

_I shove my bag in the back seat of the car, and sit in the passenger side waiting for Fred to start the car._

_Once he starts the car, and we are moving Fred begins to speak._

"_So enlighten me on what you and Ron are going on about."_

"_Are you sure you want to hear this?" I ask once more_

"_Yeah" Fred sounds a little confused._

"_Okay, but I'm warning you ahead of time. You might not want to hear this." I say_

"_Now you have me even more interested." Fred laughs_

_I take a big sigh, and decide to tell him the truth about Hermione and me._

"_Ron is mad at me because me and Hermione have been spending a lot of time together." I say at first_

"_That's rude" Fred comments_

"_And over this time we have been spending together; we have gotten a lot closer. We have gotten real close." I try to hint at it_

"_What do you mean by real close?" Fred asks_

"_I mean that Hermione and I are now in a relationship together. We love each other, Fred." I say this as clearly as I can._

"_You mean Hermione is your girlfriend?" Fred asks surprised_

"_Yes Fred; that's exactly what it means." I simply say_

"_Wow, I would have never expected that from you." Fred says_

"_Yeah well things happen. I can't help who I fall in love with. So what if it's Hermione; I love her and that's all that matters." And if you have a problem with that; then screw you." My voice is rising throughout my statement._

"_Calm down Ginny. I didn't say I had a problem with you and Hermione. I think it's great that you found love; I just didn't expect it to be with another girl." Fred says taken aback._

"_Good" I sigh_

"_Wait, but what does this have to do with Ron?"_

"_Well, Ron found out about my new relationship, and now he thinks he is in love with Hermione."_

"_But isn't he with that Lavender girl?"_

"_Exactly, he didn't show any affection towards Hermione until I took her. He is just being mean by making my life hell." I say getting angrier_

"_Well that isn't right at all." Fred says_

"_I know it isn't. How can he be so cruel to try and ruin my life? He just needs to leave me alone and let me be happy. Why can't he do that?"_

"_So where is Lavender during this whole situation?" Fred asks_

"_I don't know. I think she is being kept in the dark. I believe that Ron is still with her. She needs to know what Ron is doing behind her back. It would be such sweet revenge to tell her what has been going on." I have a evil smile across my face._

"_I could help you with your revenge plot if you would like." Fred states_

_The smile on my face grows even wider "That would be perfect, but what would you do?"_

"_I don't know yet. Just try to get Lavender to come over to the house, and I will help you to show Ron for the fraud he is. I could even get George to help me." _

"_This is going to be great. I will tell Hermione what's going on, and then we could invite Lavender over a few weeks early. Ron won't try to bother us when Lavender shows up; especially when she finds out what has been going on." I start laughing_

_Fred is smiling too "This is going to be fun."_

_A few more minutes have passed by, and we are pulling up to Hermione's house. Once we have stopped; I reach over and give Fred a hug. _

"_Thanks for understanding my situation." I tell him_

"_No problem; I just can't wait to see the look on Ron's face when Lavender shows up early. I need to tell George." Fred laughs_

_I smile at him as I get out of the car. _

"_I will see you later on this week." I tell him_

"_Have fun" Fred says_

_I nod to him, and walk away from the car. I reach Hermione's door, and when I am about to knock; the door opens. _

"_Hello Ginny" Hermione says_

"_Hey Hermione, Were you waiting for me?" I ask laughing_

"_Yeah, I waited by my window for you." Hermione admits_

"_Wow, it's nice to see that someone can't wait to see me." _

"_Well come in; I want to show you my room." Hermione says_

"_Don't waste any time, do you?" I laugh_

"_Shut up" Hermione says laughing_

_I follow Hermione to her bedroom; I see no sign of her parents._

_Hermione opens her door and I walk in. She walks in behind me, and shuts the door. _

"_Well this is my room. What do you think about it?" She asks as she comes up from behind me._

"_It's very different from what I am used to seeing." I say as I look around the room._

"_It's nice and quiet." Hermione says, coming even closer to me._

"_Yeah, I'm not used to peace and quiet." I state_

"_I know" Hermione says; who is now right behind me._

_I quickly turn around and face her. She keeps moving closer to me, as I am backing away._

"_Hermione, where are you parents?" I ask _

"_They went out for a while." Hermione says; still moving closer._

"_So we are all alone?" I ask, still moving backwards until I hit the edge of her bed._

_Hermione just nods her head; still moving closer._

_She stops just a few inches from me. _

"_What are you doing?" I ask_

"_I'm trying to finish what we started the other day." Hermione says_

"_Oh" I simply say_

"_Yeah" I say as she pushes me down on her bed. _

_I fall backwards; not taking my eyes off her. She slowly crawls on top of me, and rests her hands on my shoulders. _

_I'm just staring at her; waiting for her next move._

_She just stares at me for a moment; pushes a strand of hair out of my face and leans in for a kiss._

_I can finally enjoy kissing Hermione. I know Ron won't come running in at any second. It feels good to be kissing her in private. I can show her how I really feel._

_I slowly begin to move my hands towards Hermione's body. I reach around her back, and pull her closer to me._

_She moves her hands up my shirt, and begins to pull it off. I take a bold move, and move my hands just above her waistline. The touch of my hands on her makes her shudder and gasp. I love hearing it. _

_I begin to move my hands lower; I reach past her jeans. I begin to move even lower; when I hear a loud bang from downstairs._

"_Hermione we're home." Her Dad echoes throughout the house._

_I quickly move my hands away from her, and Hermione looks seriously pissed._

"_Interrupted once more, but don't worry; we are far from finished." Hermione tells me as she rolls off of me._

_I smile "I can't wait until then."_

"_Well come on; lets go talk to my parents for a while. Maybe they will leave us alone afterwards." Hermione tells me, and I nod my head._

_We walk out of Hermione's room, and back downstairs. I don't mind talking with her parents; they seem a lot better than my family._

"_Hello Ginny, nice to see you." Hermione's Mum says_

"_Hello, thank you for having me." I respond_

"_It's our pleasure." Her Dad says_

_I smile and nod_

"_So what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Her Dad asks_

"_I don't know; I thought we would just have a nice, quiet evening in my room." Hermione said_

"_That sounds lovely" Her Mum says_

"_It will be" Hermione says, and pokes me._

_I smile_

"_Would you care for anything to eat?" Her Mum asks me_

"_No thank you" I politely respond_

"_Well we are going to go back up to my room." Hermione says; taking hold of my hand._

"_Okay, have fun." Her Dad says_

"_We will" Hermione says_

_A few seconds later we are back in Hermione's room. I go to sit down on her bed, and she locks the door._

"_So let's talk about this whole ordeal with Ronald." I say_

_She takes a deep sigh "Do we have to?" _

"_I have some news that might lift your spirits." I say_

"_I don't think any news about Ron could lift my spirits." Hermione tells me_

_I laugh and say "I have an idea to get him to stop bothering us."_

_Hermione sits next to me "What's that?" _

"_We need to tell Lavender what he has been doing to you; that should distract him for a while."_

_Hermione looks at me with a wide smile "Don't you think that would be too cruel? Who knows what Lavender would do to him if she found out?"_

"_After all that he has done to us? Come on Hermione; where is your naughty side?" I tease her_

"_Are you trying to turn me on?" She laughs_

"_I'm being serious. We should get back at Ron. This would be the perfect way."_

"_It does sound like a good idea." She admits_

"_It will be worth it. He will finally leave us alone; Lavender will make him." Ginny says_

"_What would we have to do?"_

"_We just need to write Lavender, and invite her to my house a few weeks early. Once she is there; we will tell her what is going on with him. I'm sure she will go ballistic once she finds out. We will get to watch it all go down." I explain_

"_What if something goes wrong?" Hermione whispers_

"_I don't think anything will go wrong." I say_

"_Well, when do you want to start this?" She asks _

"_We can start tomorrow. We will write her a letter. Fred and George are involved to."_

"_How did you get them to help us?"_

"_I just explained the situation, and Fred offered to help." I said_

"_That reminds me; are you sure your parents are okay with us?"_

"_I'm sure they are fine with it. Don't worry about it." I tell her reassuringly_

"_Are you sure?" She asks_

"_Yes, I am positive. The only one who probably won't accept us is Ron, and we will take care of him soon enough."_

_She smiles at me, and I smile back._

"_I just have to find a way to tell my parents." Hermione tells me_

"_Don't worry about that either; we will tell them eventually and it will all be fine." _

"_Maybe you're right." She says_

"_I know I am right." I reach out and touch her hand._

_We sit there in silence for a few seconds, and Hermione speaks up once more._

"_I hope you don't mind, but we are going to have to share a bed."_

_I look up at her face, and she is smiling_

"_I don't mind at all."_

_We smile at each other for a second; then Hermione motions for me to move closer._

"_Are you sure your parents won't catch us?" I ask_

"_I have the door locked; they usually leave me alone. I don't think they will bother us tonight."_

_I slowly nod my head._

"_It's better than being caught by Ron." She says_

_I smile, and laugh_

_She moves the blankets back, and turns out her lights._

"_What are you waiting for?" She asks_

_I slowly move towards her, and crawl under the blankets with her._

_I stare at her for a few seconds, and I slowly move out my hand touch her face. I slowly stroke the side of her face, and move in for a kiss. _

_Once again I reach for her shirt, and pull it over her head. Hermione's hands begin moving across my body. The sensation is incredible. Every touch makes me shiver with delight. _

_After Hermione's shirt is off; I toss it on the floor and move in for her bra. I move my body over hers, and sit on top of her. Hermione is scratching at my back; aching me to take off my shirt. I oblige, and slowly lift my shirt above my head. I can see a smile spread across her face, and I move in for a kiss._

_We have been kissing for a few minutes; when I decide to move down to her neck and ears._

_I begin kissing and licking all over her body. I can hear her groaning. She has her hands on my head; stroking my hair._

_I move downwards to her jeans. I begin to unbutton her jeans, and slowly pull them down. Once they are off; I toss them aside, and look back at Hermione. _

_I sit up and stare at her. She looks at me with wanting eyes, and I unhook my bra. I toss it on the floor, and look back at her. _

_She slowly moves her hands to her back, and also unhooks her bra. She slowly throws it aside. I have my eyes on her body; she looks amazing. I glance up at her face; she looks so nervous. _

_I reach for the waistband of her underwear, and slowly begin to slide them down her smooth legs. _

_I have her underwear in my hands, and I carelessly toss them away. I take a glance at her exposed body; I can't believe this is happening._

_Hermione is trembling._

"_You are so beautiful." I whisper_

_She slowly reaches out her hands to my waist. She begins to undo my jeans. Once she snaps the button; I slowly pull the jeans off of me. Once they are off her hands are already back on my waist; pulling down my panties._

_The sensation I felt from her hands brushing against me were incredible. _

_So here we are both nude, and exposed to each other. I pull the blanket over my back, and continue to kiss Hermione all over._

_My lips are getting even closer to her waist. I move my hands down her legs, and push my head downwards. _

_I take a look at her face, and see that she is staring straight at me. _

"_I love you" I say, and then I move inward._

* * *

Authors note: I didnt want to go any further with the sexual parts. I don't know how you would all react to it, so I just left it alone for you to do with it what you will. I don't know if I'm going to be updating soon. My birthday is tomorrow, so I might be busy. 19 chapters for my 19th birthday. How ironic


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione's point of view

I wake up the next day; buried underneath my blankets.

I wonder where I am for a second, but then quickly remember what happened last night.

I notice that I have no clothes on, and there is a person clinging on to me. I push the hair out of my face, and look at the girl next to me.

Ginny is laying right next to me; with the widest smile on her face. Once I see her familiar face; it only makes me smile.

Last night was the most amazing night of my life. We had a chance to show our love to each other; with no interruptions. It felt so amazing; just the touch of her sent shivers down my spine. I will never forget this moment as long as I live. I hope to have many more nights like this one.

I don't want to move from this spot. Ginny has her hands wrapped around my waist, and we are pulled close together. Our bodies feel so warm when we are pushed together like this. I love how this feels.

Instead of waking Ginny; I just watch her sleep. It's amazing how much she cares about me. I never would have expected this to happen. This is a dream come true.

I slowly moves my hands over Ginny's arm; stroking her very softly. I don't want to wake her. I push a few stray hairs away from her face, and continue to watch her.

After a few minutes of watching her; I can hear my parents beginning to move around the house.

They usually come wake me up; I hope they don't come knocking on my door now. I don't want to leave this spot.

But to my disappointment; I can hear my Father coming up to my door.

He knocks on the door and says

"Good morning girls. It's time for you to wake up."

Ginny's eyes fly open; she begins to panic like my Dad is actually in here with us.

"Its okay" I whisper to her

She looks around the room, and relaxes

"Alright Dad" I lightly say to my Father.

I wait until I hear him walking away; then I turn towards Ginny.

"That was close" Ginny says

"Don't worry about it. He doesn't ever come in; only knocks." I respond

She nods her head, and relaxes her body.

I just keep smiling towards her, and eventually she takes notice.

"Why do you keep smiling?" Ginny asks

"I don't know. I just like looking at you. It's amazing that you actually love me. I'm just happy." I tell her

"I have always loved you, Hermione. Last night was incredible. It was everything I expected." Ginny tells me

I begin to blush, and take hold of her hand.

"You were great; you have an incredible body. Oh, the things you do to me." I tell her smiling

Ginny starts laughing

"We will have many more nights like that one; don't you worry." Ginny continues

"I can't wait for them." I say

"We will have our whole lives together to fulfill them." Ginny kisses me

"I suppose we should get up and dressed before my Dad comes back." I say to her

"I guess so" Ginny responds

We both sit up, and slip out of bed. Ginny goes towards her over night bag, and I head to my closet.

I pick out a simple shirt, and pair of jeans. Once I turn around I see that Ginny is already dressed and staring at me.

"Do you like what you see?" I ask her smiling

"Like it? I love it." She says smiling back

"Well let's go down for breakfast, and when we return we can start plotting the demise of Ron." I tell her

"Sounds fun" Ginny says

We walk towards my door, and head downstairs for breakfast.

Once seated at the table; my parents start asking questions.

"So how was your first night?" My Mum asks Ginny

Ginny coughs for a second; clears her throat and precedes to answer her.

"It was great." Ginny simply said

"I hope you didn't mind sharing a bed with Hermione; we don't have any extra available." Mum continues

Ginny smiles at me, and turns back to my Mum.

"I didn't mind at all." Ginny says

"Well that's good." Mum says

"Although, Hermione did take most of the covers, and we kept bumping into each other all night." Ginny says with a big smile on her face.

I kick her legs underneath the table.

Ginny flinches, but keeps laughing.

"Hermione usually does spread throughout the bed." My Mum says

Ginny keeps laughing, and I just sit there.

"I enjoy sleeping over here though. It's quite the experience." Ginny says

"Maybe we should invite you over more often." My Dad says

"That would be great. I had a lot of fun last night."

I start to laugh at her last statement.

After we finish eating; Ginny and I head back up to my room to get started on our scheme.

"So what are we going to tell Lavender to get her to come over sooner?" I ask Ginny

"I don't know; I haven't really thought about that." Ginny responds

"What would your parents say about having a party?" I ask her

"Well if it was just a few people; I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Why do you ask?"

"We can say that we are having a party at your house; invite a few people along with Lavender. And after the party we could ask her to stay longer." I explain

"That might be a good idea. Ron wouldn't know what we were up to if we just said we were having a party. I love how you think Hermione."

"Now all we need to do is write her a letter, and she what she says. And thank you." I reach over and kiss Ginny on the cheek.

"Okay, I suppose I should write the letter since it's going to be at my house." Ginny says

"Okay and I will tell you what to write." I say

"Let's get started." Ginny says as she reaches for a pen and some paper.

After we had discussed what was going to be in the letter; Ginny finally finished writing.

"Let me see the letter." I tell her

"She hands it over smiling, and I look at what she wrote."

_Dear Lavender,_

_This is Ginny; I just wanted to let you know that my family is going to be having a party this weekend. I wanted to ask you, on behalf of Ron, if you would care to come over. Ron is just dying to see you; he never stops talking about you. Maybe you could stay even longer; that is if you want to. Let me know your decision as soon as possible. I will be sending Hermione's owl, so send a response back to her house. Talk to you later._

_Ginny_

"This is brilliant." I say to her

"Thank you" Ginny says laughing

"Do you think we are being to cruel to Ron by doing this?" I ask

"Not at all; he has been bothering us so much. This is only fair." Ginny says

"I suppose you are right." I say

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's send her this letter." Ginny begs me

"Alright"

I take the letter from her hand, and open the owl cage. I tie the letter to my owl, and tell the owl to go to Lavender's.

The owl flaps its wings, and soars out the window.

Ginny and I watch the bird go leave us.

"This is going to be great." Ginny says laughing

"I agree" I say, but I can't help to feel a little sorry for Ron. I need to focus on what he did to us; it will make me feel better for what we are about to do to him.

* * *

Authors note: All I have to say is wow. lol, I did'nt know this story was so interesting to you all. Thank you all so much for the reviews and birthday wishes. I had a good one. Now back to writing this story; hope you enjoy.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione's point of view

Ginny and I are sitting in my room discussing the party plans; when my owl comes back through the window. I see that the owl has a letter attached to its foot, and I look at Ginny. Ginny takes a quick glance at me; then rushes to my owl. I immediately follow right behind her.

Ginny reaches out for the owl, and takes the letter. I come up from behind her, and glance over her shoulder. She slowly opens the letter and begins to read it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I would love to come to your party. I have been dying to see Ron; we haven't spoken to each other since we left Hogwarts. I know he will be so excited to see me; I cannot wait. And I would love to stay longer; I just need to know when I should arrive at your house. Who else is going to be at the party? Please write back soon with all the details. _

_Lavender_

Ginny bursts out in laughter.

"This is going to be great!" She exclaims

I am smiling at Ginny.

"What are we getting ourselves into?" I say to her; holding back laughter

"You know you are going to love every minute of this Hermione. Where is your bad side? We have the perfect plan to get back at Ron." Ginny says

I stand there for a second, thinking about what Ginny just said.

"You're right. I can't wait to see the look on Ron's face when Lavender shows up." I admit

Ginny laughs and quickly hugs me.

"I knew there was an evil side to you. I just had to get it out of you."

"You bring out the best of me, Ginny." I say sarcastically

"I know I do" she responds

"So are we really going to do this?" I ask

"Oh yeah, we are doing this for sure." Ginny says devilishly

"Well we need to figure out whom else to invite." I tell her

"Harry for sure, and if he is dating Cho; then she can come." Ginny says

"Okay, who else?" I ask

"I can get Luna to come; I know she would love to come see me." Ginny says

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What does what mean?" She asks

"Luna would love to come see you?" I repeat

"Well yeah; we are good friends and I do believe she may fancy me just a little." Ginny says

"Don't be so sure of yourself. Luna is dating Neville the last time we saw her." I reassure her

"That's only because I was taken." Ginny laughs

"Well I'm going to have to watch out for her then. She sure as hell isn't going to take you away from me. We don't want another Ron situation. Someone bothering us all the time." I explain

"We can invite Neville as well; he will keep her distracted." Ginny says

I think about it for a second; then nod my head yes.

"Anyone else you want to invite?" Ginny asks me

"I can't think of anyone else. Is your whole family going to be there?" I ask her

"I know Fred and George will be there for sure, but I don't know about the others. Mum and Dad might leave, and go out for the night; leaving the house to ourselves." Ginny explains

"I think that is enough people." I say to her

Ginny nods her head

"What exactly are we going to do to get even with Ron?" I ask

"Fred said he and George were going to help us out somehow, but I don't know yet. I am hoping all we have to do is tell Lavender what Ron has been doing, and watch her explode on him. That would be satisfactory to me." Ginny laughs

I nod my head and ask "You don't think she will come after me instead? Some people tend to go after the innocent victim."

"I don't think she will, but if she even tries to touch you; I will knock her out." Ginny says

"I think I might need you to stick by me at all times once we tell her what's been going on." I say

"Don't worry; I will protect you from the savage." Ginny laughs

"I'm being serious" I say; poking her in the stomach

"I am too" she says; pushing me back

"When do you want to have this party?" I ask

"As soon as I can; I just need to ask my parents and see if it's alright. I'm sure it will be." Ginny reassures me

"How long do you want to stay here?" I continue

"I will stay a couple more days if that's alright with you. Once we have all the plans for the party; I will go back."

"Sounds good to me"

"So let's plan for the party to be this Saturday night." Ginny says

"Okay"

"Let's write back to Lavender." Ginny says

I reach for a pen, and hand it to Ginny. "You can write it; since you're so good at writing letters." I tell her

She smiles at me, and takes the pen out of my hand.

I lean over her shoulder, and see what she is writing.

_Lavender_

_I am so glad you can make it. We are just going to invite a few close friends; nothing big. The party will be held this Saturday evening. You should come as soon as you can make it. Don't talk to Ron about this; it's a surprise. He will be so delighted when he sees you. I can't wait to see the look on his face. Talk to you later._

_Ginny_

"Another great letter" I tell her

"What can I say; I love writing letters." Ginny says

Ginny hands me the letter, and I take it over towards my owl. I send the owl off once again, and turn towards Ginny.

I see that she is writing another letter.

"Who are you writing to now?" I ask

"I'm writing to Fred to see if he has come up with any plans." She responds

"Good idea; I love the way you think." I respond

"I love the way I think too." Ginny laughs, and hands me the other letter.

I begin to read what it says

_Fred,_

_Have you come up with any plans for revenge with Ron? Hermione and I decided to invite Lavender over this Saturday. We decided to throw a small party, and invite a few people to join the fun. Let me know if you have any ideas. _

_Love,_

_Ginny_

"We will have to wait until my owl comes back to send this one." I tell her

"That's fine" She says

"You know Fred and George getting involved with this mean something serious could happen." I say

"I know, and I can't wait to see how it all happens." Ginny says laughing

"I hope you know what you're doing." I respond

"Relax Hermione, everything will work out fine." Ginny reassures me

"I hope you are right." I say

I can't help but think something bad is going to happen. I just hope it doesn't involve Lavender tearing me to shreds.


	22. Chapter 22

_Ginny's point of view_

_Over the next couple of days; Hermione and I planned out how the party was going to take place. We decided when we were going to surprise Ron with Lavender, and how we were going to tell Lavender what Ron has been doing behind her back. I think the party is going to work out great, and get Ron to finally leave us alone. Nothing could go wrong; this is going to be so much fun._

_It was Friday evening when Hermione and I left to go back to the burrow. Her parents gladly let her come with me. I think they really like me; there shouldn't be too many problems when we decide to tell them the truth about us. I think they will accept us without a problem. _

_We were waiting outside of Hermione's house; when Fred came to pick us up. Once Fred had arrived we put our luggage in the trunk, and got in the car. _

"_Hello girls" Fred responds_

"_Hi Fred" I hear Hermione say_

_I respond with a simple "Hello"_

_Fred begins driving once more._

"_So how was your week together?" Fred asks_

"_It was good. I enjoyed a little time to myself." I tell him_

"_That's good" Fred simply responds_

"_So did you get my letter?" I ask him_

_Fred starts to smile "Yes, I got it."_

"_Do you have any good ideas?" I ask _

"_Well I have come up with a few subtle ideas." Fred says_

"_Mind telling me what they are?" _

"_Sure. I like your idea of having a party. It doesn't let Ron know we planned this on purpose. I have been thinking since I can't do anything personal to Ron; we should leave weapons lying around the area of where Ron and Lavender are. Once you two tell Lavender what has been going on; she will have easy access to any weapon of her choice." Fred explains_

"_What kind of weapons?" I hear Hermione ask_

"_Nothing extremely harmful of course; just something to scare him." Fred says_

"_Make sure the 'weapons' won't get Ron killed. Lavender can be insane at times. I don't think this news is going to calm her down any." I explain to Fred_

"_Relax; I'm not going to put anything really harmful out there." Fred says_

"_I can't wait for tomorrow." I say with such excitement._

_I glance back at Hermione; who doesn't seem as happy as I am._

"_Are you still nervous about what might happen?" I ask her_

_She looks at me and nods her head_

"_Don't worry; I will protect you." I reassure her_

_She smiles at me, but doesn't say anything._

"_We will all protect you Hermione. After all, you are part of the family now." Fred says_

_I see Hermione's face light up._

"_Thanks Fred; I appreciate that." She says_

"_No problem" He responds; smiling back at her._

_A few minutes later; we are pulling up to my house._

_I glance at the house for any sign of Ron, and to my satisfaction he is nowhere in sight. _

_Hermione and I get out of the car and Fred gets our luggage for us. _

_Hermione and I immediately head up to my room avoiding Ron at all costs. Fred follows us, and drops off our luggage. _

"_I'll talk to you ladies later." Fred says_

"_Thanks Fred" I tell him_

_He smiles and leaves. I shut the door behind him, and walk over to Hermione._

"_Do you think we should start writing the invites for everyone else?" Hermione asks me_

"_That's a good idea." I say to her_

_I reach for a few sheets of paper, and start writing out the invitations. Hermione moves close to me, and watches me write. _

_After I have wrote the invitations; I go over to my owl, and attach all the letters to it's foot. _

"_I want you to take these letters to Luna, Neville, Harry, and Cho." I say to the bird_

_A few seconds later, and the owl is on its way._

_I turn to Hermione, and give her a quick kiss._

"_Maybe we should head downstairs, and ask if having a party would be alright." I tell her_

_She nods her head, and we are on our way._

Hermione's point of view

We are heading downstairs; when I see Ron from the corner of my eye. He is right behind us; just staring at me. Once we reach the downstairs; I quickly turn the corner into the kitchen.

"Hello Mum" Ginny says

"Hi, you two" Mrs. Weasley responds

I just remembered this is the first time I have seen Mrs. Weasley since Ron told on us. I immediately become nervous.

"How was your trip?" Mrs. Weasley asks Ginny

"It was good. I needed some time away from Ron." Ginny says

"That's good dear, and how are you Hermione?"

I clear my throat "I am good"

"Mum, can I ask you something." Ginny interrupts

Mrs. Weasley turns her attention towards Ginny.

"What is it?" she asks

"Hermione and I wanted to have a few friends over tomorrow; would that be alright?" Ginny asks

"That would be fine." Mrs. Weasley says

"Thanks Mum" Ginny says

That was easy enough.

"Are you two hungry?" Mrs. Weasley changes the subject

Ginny looks at me, and I shrug my shoulders

"Sure" Ginny says

"Well sit down then; I will have dinner in just a second."

We both move to the kitchen table, and sit next to each other. I reach for her hand underneath the table. She gladly lets me hold her hand.

I begin to become comfortable with Mrs. Weasley in the room with us; when Ron decides to walk in. I think my heart stopped beating for a second; I am nervous once more.

I glance at Ginny, and she looks right back at me.

She leans into my ear and whispers "Relax; I won't let him do anything."

I nod my head, and glance over at Ron. He sits down right across from me, and just stares. I look away from him; trying to avoid as much attention as possible.

"Now I don't want any fighting from you two." Mrs. Weasley says from across the room.

"Don't worry Mum" Ginny says

I grab onto her hand tighter, and she pulls me closer.

Ron looks like he is getting annoyed.

Mrs. Weasley sets the table, and we begin to eat in silence. Ron takes glances at us every once in a while. I begin to get anxious; I want to leave right now. I finish my meal in a hurry, and wait for Ginny. It isn't long before Ginny finishes, and we quickly rush back up to her room.

Once her door is shut tight; I can relax.

"Ron didn't look happy." I say to Ginny

"Don't worry about him; he won't be bothering us much longer." Ginny squeezes me tight

I take comfort in her arms; I am safe here.

"Let's just stay in here for the rest of the night. He can't bother us in here." I say to Ginny

She nods her head.

"Want to go to bed?" Ginny asks

I look at her for a minute; taken aback by what she said.

"I didn't mean it like that, unless you want to. Let's just go to sleep early, so we will be well prepared for tomorrow's events." Ginny explains

"Where should I sleep?" I ask her

"You can sleep in my bed if you want. I want you to." Ginny says

I say nothing, but move to sit on her bed.

Ginny smiles, and turns out the lights.

_The next day_

Saturday was filled with decorating Ginny's lawn. We had set up a large table, and Fred carefully placed a few 'weapons' around the lawn.

Ron didn't come outside until we had almost finished decorating. He had no idea what was coming.

"What's going on?" Ron comes up from behind and asks me.

I jump when I hear his voice and nervously respond

"Ginny and I are inviting a few friends over tonight. You are invited as well." I tell him

"That should be fun. Who all is coming?" Ron asks

"It's a surprise." I quickly respond

"Okay, anyway I need to talk to you in private." Ron changes the subject

"I don't have time; can you just say it now?" I ask hoping Ginny will come along soon.

"I need to talk to you about us." Ron says

"What about us? There is no us; I have told you that already." I tell him

"I don't think you really love Ginny. You're just using her to get back at me, and it worked." Ron said coming closer to me.

"Back off" I say to him

"Oh come on" Ron said about to touch me

"Leave her alone" Ginny yells from across the lawn.

I sigh in relief

"I am not finished talking to you." Ron says, and quickly leaves before Ginny could reach us.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asks me

"Yeah, he was just getting a little to close." I say

"Come over here with me." Ginny says taking my hand.

_Later that evening_

Ginny and I are sitting at the table; waiting for our guests to arrive.

We keep whispering into each other's ear, and laughing. We cannot wait until Ron sees Lavender.

Fred and George come and join us at the table, and we all start laughing. Ron comes and sits down next to me.

"What is everyone laughing about?" Ron asks

The table falls silent, and no one answers him.

"Hello everyone" Harry's voice echoes throughout the yard.

I immediately get up from my seat and go to hug Harry.

"How are you?" I ask him

"I'm doing well; how are you?" Harry asks

"I couldn't be better." I tell him

Ron comes up from behind me, and gives Harry a hug.

"Nice to see you again." Ron tell him

"Same here" Harry says

"Hi Harry" Ginny comes along

"Hey Ginny" Harry says

"So is Cho coming?" Ginny asks

"Yes, she should be along soon." Harry tells her

"How are you two doing?" I ask

"We are doing great; I couldn't be happier." Harry exclaims

"That's great" Ron says

"How are you and Lavender?" Harry asks

Ginny and I just look at each other.

"I don't think we are doing so great. I think we are growing apart; she doesn't ever talk to me anymore." Ron says

"Sorry to hear that." Harry says

Ron starts to say something, but is interrupted by someone screaming his name.

Ron turns around, and Lavender is running up to him.

His mouth opens wide, and you can hear him gasp.

Ginny and I start bursting out in laughter.

"Ron, I missed you so much!" Lavender yells from across the lawn.

Ron doesn't move, but you can hear him whimpering.

Lavender finally reaches Ron, and plants a big kiss on him. She wraps her arms tightly around him, and doesn't let go.

"Did you miss me?" Lavender squeals

Ron doesn't say anything; he just nods his head yes.

"Looks like you're doing great to me." Harry says smiling

Ginny and I just keep laughing. This is going to be great.


	23. Chapter 23

As Ginny and I are laughing uncontrollably; Ron realizes what we have done. He pulls Lavender off of him, and just looks at us with such rage in his eyes.

"Aren't you glad to see Lavender?" Ginny laughs

"Yeah, aren't you glad to see me?" Lavender whines from behind Ron.

It looks as though Ron doesn't know what to do. I can tell he wants to yell at us for doing this to him, but Lavender is right behind him. He starts to move his mouth, but stops himself. He glances back at Lavender; then towards us. He takes a deep sigh and eventually moves next to Lavender.

He takes hold of Lavenders hand, and moves back over to the table. Lavender couldn't have looked happier.

Ginny and I look at each other, and then back at Ron.

"Did I miss something?" Harry interrupts

"It's nothing you need to worry about now. Our problem is solved." Ginny tells him

"Okay" Harry says slowly, not sure of what is going on.

"I'll explain it to you later." I tell him

Harry nods his head.

"Well let's go sit down and watch what happens." Ginny says

Harry and I both agree with her, and make our way to the table.

Ginny and I sit right across from Ron and Lavender. Harry sits to the side of us; saving a seat for Cho.

My eyes are glued to Ron and Lavender. I can't get enough of seeing him squirm. Lavender has her head against his chest, and he is just staring straight ahead. It doesn't even seem like he knows she is there. He is lost in his own thoughts.

I'm listening to what Lavender is saying to Ron. She is telling them of how much she missed him, and what a great time they were going to have the next few weeks.

"Are you looking forward to me staying the next few weeks?" Lavender says

Apparently Ron wasn't listening and didn't respond to her.

"Ron" Lavender yells, and hits him in the chest.

Ron quickly turns to Lavender and says "What is it"

Lavender clears her throat and repeats herself

"I said are you looking forward to me staying the next couple of weeks?"

"What, you're staying for how long?" Ron's voice becomes high pitched

"Ginny said I could stay for the rest of the summer if I wanted to." Lavender says

Ginny smiles at Ron.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise." Ginny holds back laughter.

Lavender smiles at Ginny; while Ron gives her the evil eye.

I wrap my arms around Ginny's shoulder, and pull her close to me. I give her a big kiss on the lips. I do this because I love the way Ginny acts, and it makes Ron even more enraged.

Ron turns his attention toward me, but I just smile back at him.

"You two look like a good couple. I think you will be together forever." Lavender tells us.

I smile back at her and say "Thanks, I was going to say that about you and Ron."

Ginny gives me an evil smile.

"Really, I think Ron and I are going to be together forever." Lavender says; then kisses Ron on the cheek.

Ron looks at Lavender, and gives her a fake smile.

"I love you Ron." Lavender tells him

"I love you too." Ron says with fake enthusiasm.

After a few minutes of awkward silence between the table; Neville and Luna arrive.

"Hello everyone" Luna calls across the table.

Neville waves at everyone.

Everyone at the table says hello, and the couple sits down next to me.

Luna sits right next to me, and begins talking to Ginny.

"So how are you two doing?" Luna asks

"We are doing fantastic." Ginny says

Luna glances at me for a second; then turns her attention back towards Ginny.

Before she continues the conversation, I offer to switch seats with her.

"Would you like to switch seats?" I ask her

"That would be great." Luna says

I get up, and take the seat right next to Neville. I know I can trust Ginny with Luna; she wouldn't do anything wrong.

"So how are you doing Neville?" I ask turning towards him

"I've been doing great; Luna and I are meant for each other." Neville says

"That's fantastic" I tell him

"So how are you and Ginny?" he asks

"We are doing wonderful." I tell him

From the corner of my eye I can see that Ron is watching me. He is probably listening to our conversation.

"I'm glad you're happy." Neville tells me

I smile and tell him thank you.

After a few minutes of mindless talk with different people; I finally get to move back by Ginny.

Once I sit down; I see that Cho is coming up to Harry. Harry immediately gets up out of his seat, and gives her a hug. She whispers something in his ear, and he laughs. Eventually they come over and join the rest of us.

About an hour into the party; Ginny and I decide to get Lavender on her own and tell her what has been going on.

I get up out of my seat, and head over to a secluded part of the yard. I am waiting for Ginny to bring Lavender over. I glance back at the table, and see that Ginny is gesturing to Lavender. I see Lavender nodding her head, and she stands up. Ginny is now on her way towards me; with Lavender right behind her.

My heart begins pounding; I'm getting nervous. I don't know how she is going to react.

Ginny finally reaches me, and Lavender comes up right behind her. Ginny moves right next to me, and Lavender stands across from us.

"What's going on?" Lavender asks

"We have something to tell you, and it involves Ron." Ginny says

"What is it?" Lavender demands

I step backwards, and Ginny continues to talk to her.

"This might be hard to believe, but Ron has been hitting on Hermione. He won't stop bothering her, and we just thought that you should know. Don't be mad at Hermione; she has nothing to do with provoking his actions." Ginny slowly explains to her.

While Ginny is telling her all this; I can notice that Lavenders face is getting red and her expression is getting angrier.

I move slightly behind Ginny.

"You're lying!" Lavender finally bursts

"No I'm not; why would I lie? I'm just trying to protect Hermione, and tell you the truth." Ginny begins to become defensive; moving her arms in front of me; just in case Lavender decides to attack.

Lavender stares at me for a minute; I think she might choke me. She takes a step forward, but then stops and turns around.

She begins running towards Ron.

I can see Ron looking at Lavender, and realizing something is wrong. Ron makes to get out of his seat, and stumbles to the floor. He quickly gets up, and backs away from Lavender.

"What are you doing?" Ron asks Lavender; who is now in his face.

"Are you hitting on Hermione?" Lavender yells

Now everyone is watching the two go at it.

"No I'm not; I promise." Ron lies

"You're lying!" Lavender screams, and pushes Ron with all her might.

Ron stumbles backwards, and falls on the ground.

"Tell me the truth!" Lavender yells

"Alright, I was hitting on Hermione, but I'm sorry!" Ron cries out.

Lavender reaches for something from her pocket, and I realize it's her wand.

My eyes go wide, and my heart stops beating. We didn't think she would bring her wand.

Lavender slowly points the tip of her wand at Ron's face.

"I'm going to make you pay." Lavender says

"Do something!" Ron yells

No one moves.

I start running toward Lavender, and Ginny tries to pull me back.

I break free from Ginny's grasp, and continue running.

Lavender begins to say something, and sparks move from her wand towards Ron.

I yell, and Lavender turns her attention towards me; along with her wand.

I see the sparks coming towards me, and I gasp.

* * *

Authors note: Hmm, I wonder what happens... you just have to wait and see


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione's point of view

I can see Lavenders face filled with anger; as she turns towards me. Everything feels like it is in slow motion; I can see everything so clearly.

Ron is on the ground; with his hands over his head. I can hear him screaming.

The sparks move closer to me, and I freeze. My heart stops, and I can't move.

I am about to get struck; when I feel the back of my shirt being pulled. I am quickly jerked to the ground. As I am falling to the ground; I see the blast go right past where I was. I hit the ground with such might; and my body relaxes.

That last thing I see is Ginny falling on top of me; looking straight into my eyes. I smile at her and then my eyes shut. I must have fallen unconscious.

_Ginny's point of view_

_I am watching as Hermione yells at Lavender. I see Lavender turn towards Hermione; along with the tip of her wand. This is when I begin rushing towards her; I know I have to get there before it's too late. I see Hermione stopped once she spots the spark of light coming toward her._

_I have to get to her._

_I stretch out my arms, and grab Hermione by the back of her shirt. I yank her backwards, and she falls backwards. I see the blast go right past us, and I jump on top of Hermione. I shield her from any other attacks Lavender plans on casting. _

_I stare straight into Hermione's eyes. I see her weakly smile at me; then her eyes go to the back of her head, and her body goes limp. _

_I quickly turn my head back around in Lavender's direction, and see that Harry has tackled her to the ground. Lavender begins screaming and scratching at Harry. Fred and George immediately run over to Lavender and restrain her._

"_It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt Hermione!" Lavender yells_

_Ron quickly crawls away from Lavender, and stands up once he is safe from her grasp._

_I pay no more attention to anyone except Hermione. I lift her head up onto my lap. _

"_Hermione, wake up" I speak to her_

_She doesn't move._

_I move my ear down to her mouth, and hear that she is still breathing. _

_I sigh in relief, and pull her closer to me._

_Ron runs up beside me, and kneels down beside Hermione._

"_Is she alright? Ginny, I'm so sorry; I didn't want any of this to happen." Ron sounds genuinely regretful._

"_Why couldn't you have just left us alone? None of this would have happened if you wouldn't have tried to sabotage our relationship." I say, not taking my eyes off Hermione._

_Ron glances at Hermione's limp body and then back at me. I don't bother looking at him._

_Ron is at a loss for words. He sits there trying to get me to look at him, but I keep my eyes on Hermione._

_Eventually he gets up, and walks over to Lavender._

_Lavender is no longer restrained, but is sitting down crying._

_I keep my eye on Ron, as I watch him cautiously approach Lavender. Lavender is no longer holding her wand; Harry had taken it away from her. _

_Lavender glances up at him through teary eyes. I can see Ron take hold of her hand, and then wipes away a tear._

"_I'm sorry" I hear Ron say to her._

_I hear Lavender sob, and then she pulls Ron into a hug._

"_I didn't mean to hurt you; I love you." Ron tells her_

"_I'm so sorry for what I just did. I just can't lose you; I need you in my life. I cannot live without you." Lavender cries even harder._

_Ron wraps his arms around Lavender, and pulls her closer._

"_I won't ever hurt you again; I promise." Ron says calmly_

_I stare at them for a minute, and it seems everything is back to the way it was before. After all this trouble Ron has caused; he goes back to Lavender just like that. Why did he ever mess with us in the first place?_

_I look back down at Hermione, and stroke her face gently. _

"_Can someone help me take Hermione inside?" I yell out_

_I see Luna rush over to me._

"_Can you grab hold of her arm; while we take her to my room?" I ask her_

_She nods her head, and takes hold of Hermione's right arm. I take her left, and we lift her up. We slowly move her to my room; it was a struggle but I wasn't going to rest until I got her to my room._

_We reach my door, and I open it up. I stumble over to my bed, and gently put Hermione down._

_Luna lets go, and comes over to my side of the bed._

"_Do you think you could get me some water?" I ask Luna_

"_Sure" Luna says, and she walks off._

_I look back at Hermione, and begin to feel horrible about what happened._

_This wouldn't have happened to her; if I didn't talk her into doing this. She warned me something like this would happen, and it did. This is my entire fault; I caused Hermione pain._

_I want to start crying, but I remain strong._

_Luna comes back in with a glass of water and I take it from her. I lift up Hermione's head, and try to get her to drink._

"_Is she going to be okay?" Luna asks me_

"_She is just knocked out; I hope she will wake up soon, but she will be fine." I tell her_

"_That's good" I hear Luna say_

_I nod my head, and Luna leans in closer to me. She moves her hand over mine, and takes hold of it._

"_I'm here for you, Ginny." Luna says_

_I am a little taken aback, but think nothing of it._

"_Thanks Luna" I simply say_

_At this point I hear Hermione groan, and I immediately turn to her._

"_Where am I?" Hermione says in a scratchy voice_

"_You're in my room." I tell her_

_Hermione must have realized what had happened, and immediately sat up._

"_Where's Lavender? Is everything alright?" Hermione panics_

_I gently push Hermione back down, and calm her down._

"_Don't worry; everything is alright. Lavender is outside with Ron. They had apparently made up, and she claims she didn't mean to hurt you." I tell her as I push a few loose strands of hair out her face._

_Hermione looks around her body for and wounds or bruises, and then looks back at me._

"_Why didn't I get hurt?" She asks_

"_Ginny pushed you out of the way just in time." Luna says_

_Hermione looks at me with the oddest face. She looks shocked, but also amazed at the same time._

"_You saved me." Hermione says slowly_

"_I told you I would protect you." I tell her_

"_You risked your own health, and pulled me out of danger." Hermione says_

"_And she jumped on top of you afterwards; it was like she was shielding you from anymore danger." Luna adds_

_Hermione looks at me as if she had fallen in love with me all over again._

_I smile at her._

_Hermione grabs me by my shirt and pulls me in for the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced._

_I guess when you love someone so much; you would do anything to protect them._

* * *

Authors note: Don't worry; nobody died. :P


	25. Chapter 25

_Ginny's point of view_

_I am gladly enjoying kissing Hermione; when I feel someone tug me away. Luna is pulling me by the shirt and I break away from Hermione's soft lips. _

_I look at Luna with a confused look._

"_Why did you do that?" I ask her_

"_If you're going to kiss her; do it where I don't have to see it. I prefer not to impose on others private situations." Luna says folding her arms across her chest. _

_I glance back at Hermione; who really looks like she wants me to kiss her again. I glance back at Luna; who has a look of disgust. _

"_I have the perfect solution." I say_

"_What is it?" Luna asks_

_I politely push Luna towards the door, and into the hallway. She turns around and looks at me, and I smile back at her._

"_I will see you later; Hermione and I have some private matters to attend to." I say as I close the door in her face._

"_Hey" Luna shouts as the door slams in her face._

_I make sure the door is locked, and I turn around to face Hermione. _

_She looks so aroused._

"_You're my hero!" Hermione says sarcastically_

_I can't help but laugh, as I move towards her._

"_Don't worry; I won't let Lavender bother you anymore. I will protect you; especially when you react like this." I say smiling_

"_You saved me from her. You jumped on me, and protected me. How can I not be turned on by this?" Hermione says_

_I move in closer to her; now I am sitting right beside her._

"_Are you sure you don't have any bumps on your head? I have never heard you talk like this." I tell her_

"_Don't you like it?" She asks me; brushing the tips of my fingers_

"_I love it." I confess as I lean in towards her face._

_She glances up into my eyes and lets me gently kiss her._

_The gentle and soft kiss quickly turns into a deep and passionate one._

_I crawl over her body, but she pushes me down against the bed. She now crawls on top of me._

"_It's my turn to take control." Hermione says as she is sitting on top of me._

_I smile and say "Okay"_

_She smiles down at me, and moves in to kiss me. This was going to be a night to remember._

The next day, Hermione's point of view

I am lying on top of Ginny, and I can't stop smiling. Last night was amazing; I never knew I had those emotions in me.

She is such a turn on. I want her more and more.

Nothing else matters to me anymore; I know I want to be with Ginny forever.

I glance up at Ginny's face, and smile. I don't think I can live without her. How did I ever survive without her? It seems so hard to imagine the way my life was without her. She has changed my life in so many ways. I am so grateful I have found a love that will last forever.

I wonder how Ron is doing. Did Lavender tear him up; I never got to see what happened.

I am lost in my thoughts; when I notice Ginny staring down at me. I look up at her, and she laughs

"What's so funny?" I ask her

"Nothing, you just look so adorable when you are thinking." She tells me

I smile at her, and ask her about Ron.

"So what happened between Ron and Lavender? Is Ron alright?" I ask concerned

"You won't believe me if I told you." Ginny said with a smile

"Just tell me. Please, I want to know." I beg Ginny, kissing her lightly against her chest.

"Ron apologized to Lavender, and she took him back. He quickly changed his mind about who he loved; it's unbelievable." Ginny said

I look at her in shock. "You can't be serious? After all he did to us; he goes to Lavender just like that?"

"I told you it's unbelievable. Maybe he just had mixed emotions about you, and quickly realized who he loved once a wand was pointed at him." Ginny laughed

"Your brother is insane." I tell her

"I know, but that's just how he is." Ginny says

"I can't believe he just goes back to her after all this mess." I say still confused

"What can I say? At least he will leave us alone now. Lavender will make sure of that." Ginny says

I nod my head and smile

"Freedom from Ron; it couldn't get much better than this." I say smiling

"Now we can be together with no interruptions." Ginny says

"All we need to do is tell my parents about us, and no more worries." I tell her

"Let's not think about that right now. Just be glad we are away from Ron." Ginny tells me

"I agree" I tell her

Later that day

Ginny and I are sitting outside talking when Ron approaches us, and Lavender is right beside him.

"Can I talk to you two?" Ron says

I look at Lavender, and quickly glance away.

"Sure Ron" I tell him

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I have been treating you and Ginny these past couple of weeks. I shouldn't have done that to either of you. I love Lavender, and I don't know what came over me." Ron tells us

Ginny and I look at each other with both very confused looks.

"It's alright Ron; just don't do that to us ever again. Leave us in peace." I say

Ron nods "I'm sorry, my feelings for you were wrong. I only love you as a friend."

I am confused by what he is saying, but I decide to leave it alone. It is for the best just to accept what he is saying.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night as well. I didn't mean to point the wand in your direction; it was an accident." Lavender says

"I'm sure it was." Ginny said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lavender takes on a rude tone.

"Nothing" Ginny says

I can tell she is biting her tongue. She doesn't want to say how she really feels.

"It's alright Lavender, I understand." I tell her

She smiles weakly at me, and then grabs hold of Ron's arm and walks away.

Once Ron and Lavender are a good distance away; I turn to Ginny.

"Do you think Ron really meant what he just said, or was Lavender forcing him?" I ask

"I can't be sure, but I do believe he loves Lavender. You should have seen him last night." Ginny tells me

"And do you think Lavender pointing the wand at me was an accident?" I continue

"That I think was done on purpose. You know how Lavender can be; we should watch out for her. I'm just really angry with her for trying to hurt you, but its best just to drop it and move on with our lives. I don't want any more drama; I just want to live in peace with you." Ginny takes my hand

"You don't know how much I want that." I tell her

"Just forget about Ron and Lavender. We have each other, and that's all that is important." Ginny says to me

I nod my head, and rest my head on her shoulder.

It looks like things are finally going our way for once.


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione's point of view

I am sitting on Ginny's bed; watching her brush her hair. I am trying to enjoy our recent freedom from Ron, but I just can't accept what happened. There is something seriously wrong with the way they acted, or at least for Ron is was. Maybe he is really afraid of what Lavender might do to him if he ever leaves her. Or maybe he really does love her; I just don't know. I hope he makes the right decision about Lavender.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asks me

"Nothing really; I just have a weird feeling about how Ron was acting this morning." I tell her

Ginny sits down next to me, and touches my leg.

"I told you not to worry about that; he isn't our problem anymore." Ginny says

"You're right, but he is my friend. I can't help but worry about him."

"I understand that. Don't worry; if we see that something is wrong between them; we can help Ron get out of the relationship." Ginny says

"That sounds like a good idea." I tell her

She leans in and kisses me. "Don't worry about it; everything will be alright."

I smile, and kiss her back.

_Ginny's point of view_

_Later that evening Hermione and I were in my yard, and she was telling me the meaning of roses._

_I watch as Hermione picks a few roses from the garden, and comes back to me. She sits right next to me, and I stare straight at her eyes._

"_Do you know the meaning of the red rose?" She asks_

"_It means love right?" I ask; not really sure which flowers mean what._

"_Yes if you put it in a simple way. There are so many feelings behind a rose. I think if someone was given a red rose; the person who gave it to them must really care about them." Hermione says_

_I look at her, and she seems to be daydreaming. She looks so happy._

_I sit up, and walk over to the garden. I pick a white rose, and walk back over to Hermione._

"_Tell me what this means." I ask her as I hand her the rose._

_She looks at me and smiles. "It's so strange that you picked a white one." she tells me._

"_Why is that?" I ask her_

"_Well I white rose alone means heavenly, or purity. It can also mean a happy love." Hermione explains to me._

"_Well we have a happy love." I say smiling_

"_That is true, but do you know what a red and white rose means when they are put together?" Hermione asks as she hands me the red one._

"_No I don't know what it means." I say to her_

_She holds up the white one, and explains what they mean. "When a red and white rose are put together it means unity."_

"_Maybe it's a sign that we are meant to be together forever. Together we are united." I tell her_

_Hermione takes hold of my hand, and pulls me in for a kiss. _

"_I think you are right." Hermione tells me._

"_I want to be with you forever Hermione." I tell her with a serious tone._

_She looks so happy at this moment. I can see I surprised her._

"_I would love to be with you forever." Hermione speaks up_

"_I have eyes for no one else. You are the only one for me. I want to marry you." All these words begin spilling out of my mouth; it's like I didn't know how much I truly loved Hermione until now._

"_What are you saying?" Hermione asks sounding shocked._

"_I guess what I am trying to ask you is…" I pause for a second, and stare into Hermione's eyes._

_She looks so beautiful. I know her answer to my question already._

"_Will you marry me?" I finish the statement._

_I hear heavy breathing coming from her, and there are tears coming to her eyes. _

"_Are you going to say anything?" I ask smiling_

_The next thing I know; she is smothering me in kisses. Her arms are wrapped tightly around me, and I was almost knocked to the ground._

"_Yes, of course I will marry you!" She shrieks through her sobs._

_The biggest smile I have ever had comes across my face. _

_She pulls away from me, and sees that I am smiling._

"_This is incredible. I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now." I tell her._

"_I've dreamed about this moment for so long, and now it has come true." She tells me_

"_I have wanted to ask for a while, but I never really had the courage until just now." I explain to her_

"_So when do you want to get married?" She asks me_

"_I want to get married as soon as we can." I tell her_

"_But what about school? I still have one more year, and you have two." She tells me_

"_I'm sure they won't mind teaching a married couple. They can't control our personal lives; there has to be some kind of rule about it." I reassure her_

"_And what will our parents say? I still haven't even told them about us." Hermione now sounds worried._

"_Don't worry about that. We will tell them soon; I'm sure they won't mind at all." _

"_I'm not so sure about that." She tells me_

"_We will handle that problem when we get to it." I tell her, grabbing her hand._

_She nods her head. "I'm just glad we are going to get married; I'm not going to ruin it with worry." _

"_That's the way to think." I tell her smiling_

_She smiles back at me._

"_When are we going to tell your parents?" She asks_

"_How about right now?" I say smiling_

"_Are you sure they won't be mad or upset?" She asks me_

"_No they will love it." I reassure her once more._

"_Okay then, let's go tell them the news." Hermione says with worry in her voice._

"_Don't worry; it's all going to be fine." _

_She nods her head, and we begin walking to my house._

_We enter the kitchen, and my Mum is sitting there._

"_Mum we have some news we want to tell you and Dad." I speak up_

"_What is it?" She asks, looking at us both._

_I clear my throat, and begin to tell her the good news._

"_Hermione and I have decided to get married." I say loud and clear._

_My Mum looks at us for a minute; she looks shocked. I don't know if that is a good thing or bad thing._

_The room is silent; she doesn't speak._

_I begin getting nervous; did I make the mistake of telling her._

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" She finally speaks_

"_Yes" I say, and Hermione nods her head._

"_Well if you are happy; then I am happy for you." She says with a big smile on her face._

_I smile wide, and she comes up and gives me a hug. Once she hugged me, she turns to Hermione and says_

"_Welcome to the family." _

_Hermione looks genuinely happy, and says "Thank you for understanding."_

"_So when is the wedding?" She asks us._

"_As soon as possible" I say to her._

_She smiles at me, and says "Let's go tell everyone else. We need to start planning a wedding."_

_Hermione and I look at each other and I smile at her._

"_Everything is going to be alright." Hermione says_

"_I know" I say to her._

* * *

Authors note: Sorry if the updates are not as quick as you would like. I keep getting distracted by the television. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought I should write a somewhat happy and romantic chapter for once.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione's point of view

Ginny and I are walking into the Weasley's living room; the whole family is there. They are all staring at us; waiting to hear the so called good news. Ron and Lavender are in the corner of the room; sitting on the sofa. They don't look very happy; I still think something is very wrong with the way they are acting.

Mrs. Weasley rushes into the room, and sits down next to Mr. Weasley.

Everyone is silent, and watching our every move.

"Go on and tell them." Mrs. Weasley tells us.

Ginny looks anxious and afraid. I don't move from my position; I am afraid of their reaction. Ginny knows them better than I; I hope she knows what she has gotten us into.

"Well the good news is that Hermione and I have decided to get married." Ginny speaks loud and clear.

The room is dead silent. Ron has a look of horror and shock on his face. Mr. Weasley looks upset, and the twins look like they are about to burst out in laughter. The eldest boys look shocked; they have just heard about Hermione and me even having a relationship together. The only ones who look remotely happy are Lavender and Mrs. Weasley.

Finally, the silence is broken.

"That is absolutely out of the question." Mr. Weasley says.

My heart drops, and I am finding it hard to breathe.

"Why" Ginny asks in shock.

"It's because you're lesbians." Ron interrupts

"Hush Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley glares at Ron.

"Because you are both still in school; I won't allow it. Don't you think you two are moving a little fast?" Mr. Weasley continues

"We're in love, and that is all that should matter." Ginny says in a angry tone.

"I don't care how long you two have been in love. You are going to finish your education first." Mr. Weasley continues

"Don't you think you're being a little too harsh?" Mrs. Weasley says

"Not in the least. They need to finish school; marriage is absolutely out of the question. I don't want to hear another word about it." Mr. Weasley demands

"Why are you being so unreasonable?" Ginny asks

During this whole argument; I am just watching from the sidelines. I don't want to say a word to any of them. I am afraid they might attack me.

"Ginny I'm not trying to be mean or unreasonable. Just think about what you are doing. You can't get married now. You are way too young. This has nothing to do with you and Hermione being a couple. I couldn't be happier that you found someone to love; you are just way too young." Mr. Weasley explains

I begin to agree with what Mr. Weasley is saying. Education should come first; I can't be distracted with a marriage; no matter how harsh that sounds.

Ginny just sighs; she can't think of anything to say. What can she say to make her father understand how she feels?

"I know you are probably angry and upset with me, but you will thank me for this someday. Just wait until you are both out of school; then you can do whatever you please." Mr. Weasley continues

The whole room is silent once more; everyone is looking at me. I have no idea what to say to any of them. I suddenly feel very embarrassed, and I want to leave.

Ginny is turning red, and she doesn't look particularly happy.

"I just don't understand why we can't get married now." Ginny continues

"Just trust me; you will understand soon enough. I don't want to discuss this any more." Mr. Weasley says

Ginny doesn't say another word; she just takes my hand and storms off to her room.

I suddenly feel very unwanted in the Weasley house. I feeling I have never experienced.

I walk into Ginny's room, and she slams the door behind me.

"I can't believe him. How could he be so mean to us? Doesn't he know we are in love?" Ginny starts talking to me.

This is when I decide to open my mouth; maybe I shouldn't have.

"He does have a point." I quietly say

Ginny stops dead in her tracks, and she turns to look at me.

"What do you mean?" She calmly says

"We should at least finish school before we get married. We already know we want to be together forever; why not wait until we finish school to do it." I clearly state my argument

"I'm saying what does it matter when we get married? I don't see where school comes in the argument." Ginny says

"If we get married it will be too much of a distraction for us. I don't think we would be able to focus on our studies; at least I wouldn't." I say

"You're acting just like my Dad. I don't understand you sometimes, and why would it be a distraction?" Ginny turns on me

I know this isn't going to turn out good, but I continue to argue with Ginny. She can be a lot like Ron sometimes.

"I'm not trying to disagree with you Ginny. I want to marry you, but I think it would be better if we waited until we finish school. It would be too much to handle for a student. Where would we have any time to ourselves? We would either be in class or doing homework. It wouldn't be a happy marriage." I tell her

"Are you saying we wouldn't be happy being married?" Ginny asks me

"No, you are misunderstanding what I am saying. Our marriage wouldn't start out right if we had to go back to school once we were married. Would you want to go back to Hogwarts for our honeymoon?" I ask her

Ginny doesn't say anything. I think she is actually considering what I have to say.

Ginny sighs and looks at me once more.

"I suppose you are right. I just want to be with you, and I want everyone to know it." Ginny says

"We will be together forever, and there is a way to let people know that we are promised to each other." I tell her

"What is that?" She asks

"A promise ring; it doesn't mean we are married yet, but it means we will be someday." I tell her as she comes and sits next to me.

"I wouldn't mind doing that. It's just that I feel like no one wants us to be together." Ginny says

"I know, but we can't let that get to us. Did you hear what Ron said?" I ask her

"I did, and I thought he got over us. Shows how much he really cares about us." Ginny says

"We can't let anyone get to us. There are going to be people like that everywhere; we just need to learn to deal with it. I don't think your Dad was trying to keep us apart just because we are two girls; he just wants the best for us." I am trying to help Ginny understand that her Father is on our side.

"I don't know if I can take any more negative comments; especially from Ron." Ginny says quietly

"He will get over this; just give him some time. For now; it's best if we just avoid him." I tell her

"What if your parents are like Ron?"

"They won't be like that, and I thought you were supposed to be the strong one in the relationship." I say looking her in the eye.

I see a slight smile spread across her face, and I smile back.

"No ones opinions should matter except our own. If we truly love one another; we will make it through even the toughest times." I say

Ginny buries her head in my shoulder, and wraps her arms around me.

"I don't know what I would do without you sometimes." Ginny mumbles through my sleeves.

I stroke her hair lightly. I know no matter what people are going to say about us; we will make it through until the end.

* * *

Authors note: more drama to come soon... be prepared


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione's point of view

I have decided to confront my biggest fear. I have decided to finally tell my parents about my relationship with Ginny.

I have left Ginny's house to spend on last night with my parents before I return to hers for the rest of the summer. Ginny had offered to come with me for support, but I wouldn't want her to witness what might happen once I tell them. She has already been through enough with her own family.

Fred has dropped me off in front of my house, and he tells me good luck.

I nod to him, and he begins to drive away. I turn to look at my house; I have no idea what is going to happen, but I have to do this. I can't keep this from them anymore; no more secrets.

I walk up to my front door, and slowly enter. I am afraid to walk in my own house. I shut the door behind me, and walk further into the house.

"Hermione, is that you?" I hear my father call me.

"Yes, it's me." I yell back to him.

"Come into the kitchen; I haven't seen you in so long." He says

I slowly walk into the kitchen and see my father and mother sitting at the kitchen table. I decide to tell them right away; instead of waiting and anticipating for the right moment.

"How are you doing?" My Mother asks me.

"I am doing fine, but there is something I need to tell you and it is very important." I don't waste any time.

"What is it?" My Father says

I take a deep breathe and sit down next to my parents. I feel like I might vomit, or pass out. I feel very hot, and I don't know exactly how I am going to tell them. I haven't planned it out; I'm just going to say what comes to me.

"You know Ron's sister Ginny?" I ask; which they obviously know the answer to.

"Yes, she seemed like a nice girl." My Mother says.

"Well she and I have known each other for a very long time now, and over the course we have gotten very close." I try to hint at them before I just come out and tell them.

"We are happy that you found a close friend like her." My Father says to me.

This is what makes it so hard to tell them; she isn't just a friend.

"But we aren't just friends any longer." I slowly say

"What does that mean?" My Father asks.

My Mother begins taking a strange look on her face. I think she knows what I am about to tell them.

This is goodbye to the way my parents used to see me. They will no longer see me as I once was, but I must tell them the truth. They used to look at me with such pride; I wonder how they will see me now.

"It means that Ginny and I are involved in a romantic relationship." I say quietly; looking down at my feet.

My parents are silent at first. I can see my Mother from the corner of my eye, and she is fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat. My Father doesn't move; I can feel his glare on me. My face begins to burn; it's getting hard to breathe,

"What?" My Mother says coldly.

"Ginny and I are in a relationship." I repeat even quieter.

"So you're telling me you're a lesbian?" My Mother continues; my Father is just looking at me.

"It isn't like that. I only love her. I don't like any other girls." I say; trying to defend myself the best I can.

"You love her?" My Father finally speaks.

"Yes Dad, I love her." I simply say.

"I cannot believe you!" My Mother screams now.

I jump once I hear her voice. This isn't going to end well.

"What do you mean?" I say in a shaky voice.

"You can't be a lesbian. It isn't right! I don't want you to ever see that girl again!" My Mother continues.

"That isn't fair!" I raise my voice; there are tears in my eyes.

"Where did I go wrong with you? I am never going to have grandchildren because you decided to love a girl." A tear rolls down my Mothers cheek.

"How can you be so selfish? There are ways for us to have children. I love Ginny, and there is nothing you can say to stop me from doing so!" I yell at my Mother. I am now standing up; looking at them both. My Mother is shocked because I just yelled at her, and my Father seems to have no emotion to his face.

"Go to your room." My Mother says coldly.

I don't say a word to her; I storm off to my room with pleasure. I can't stand to be around them any more.

I close my door and lock it. I walk over to my bed and dive into it. I begin sobbing violently; I wish things would have turned out better.

I can't tell Ginny about what happened. She has had too much to deal with; I can't cause her more pain.

The tears are spilling from my eyes. They feel warm sliding down my cold, sticky cheeks. I let them fall on their own; I bother to wipe them away.

I look at my bed; I look at the spot where Ginny was lying on that amazing night. I was so happy that night. Ginny can never hurt me; she makes me the happiest I have ever been. I will do anything to be with her; even if it means being disowned by my parents.

I hear a knock on my door, and I hesitate to answer.

"Hermione, can you please open the door." I hear my Dads voice.

I decide to open it for him; he wasn't the one who was yelling at me.

"What is it?" I ask him as I open the door.

"I need to talk to you about your situation. Don't worry I won't yell at you." Dad says

I let him enter my room, and I close the door behind him.

"The way your mother reacted wasn't right. She is just upset right now, and you shouldn't take it to heart." Dad says

I don't say a word; I just let him continue.

"Are you really in love with this girl?" Dad asks

"Yes, I love her so much. Nothing is going to keep me away from her; not even you or Mum." I tell him

"I'm not saying I'm not going to allow this. I just want to understand why you love her." Dad says

"I don't know how to explain it. She was my best friend for so long, and things have just progressed to something deeper. We love each other so much, and we want to be together forever." I tell him as fresh tears roll down my cheek.

"Hey, there is no reason to be ashamed of loving a person. Don't worry about Mum; she will get over it eventually. She just needs some time to think." Dad wipes a tear from my cheek.

I smile weakly at him; at least he understands my situation.

"Can I still go back to her house tomorrow? I don't want to be around Mum right now." I ask

"It would be fine with me. Don't worry about asking your Mum. I will try to talk to her about your situation." Dad says

"Thanks Dad. I don't know what I would do without you." I tell him, as I give him a hug.

"I will always be here for you; you are my daughter after all." Dad says

"I wish Mum felt the same way as you." I tell him

"She does; she is just a little shocked right now. Don't let her words get to you. We are here, and we support your every decision."

I smile at my Dad and hug him one last time. I still can't help but worry about what my Mum thinks of me. I don't think she will ever see me as I once was. At least I have support from my Father. I need as much support as I can get.

* * *

Authors note: It's sad to say there isnt much more to this particular story. As things come to an end; expect only a couple of more chapters left.


	29. Chapter 29

Warning: This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Hermione's point of view

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night. I didn't care to see my mother or have her look at me with such disappointment. I have decided to send Ginny a letter; I wouldn't want her to worry over me. I walk over to my desk and sit down. I reach for a piece of paper and a pen. I begin to think what I am going to tell her. I don't know if I should tell her how my Mother took the news.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I have just told my parents about us, and now I am writing you so you will not worry about me. My parents took on different opinions about our situation. My Father seemed to accept us; while my Mum disagreed with what we are doing. Don't worry though, because my Father is going to talk to her and hopefully she will come to her senses. I can't wait to see you tomorrow; I already miss you. _

_Love, _

_Hermione_

I seal the letter, and make my owl take it to Ginny. I am not expecting a return letter from her; so I just decide to go to sleep. My eyes are so swollen and heavy from all the crying; I just need to rest. I have to look like nothing has happened; I can't let Ginny see my swollen eyes. I hope sleeping will make my eyes seem less puffy.

_The next day_

I wake up late the next morning. I feel refreshed from the previous night. Crying had made me feel exhausted, and now I feel much better. I quickly get up, and walk to the mirror. I take a look at my eyes to make sure they seem normal.

The skin is pink right below my eyes. It must be sensitive from the constant tears. I don't think Ginny will notice it; I can hardly see it myself. I continue my morning routine, and start packing to go back to Ginny's house. I don't have to pack much of anything; I am just gathering all of my school belongings because I will not be returning home for the rest of the summer.

It takes me about an hour to pack all of the things I need. I take one last look at my room, and close the door. My Dad helps me take all of my things to the front door, and now I am just waiting for my ride to show up.

"I wish I could have seen you more." Dad says to me

"What difference does it make now? Mum probably doesn't want to see me anymore." I tell him.

"Now that isn't true. She cares a lot about you." Dad says with a concerned look on his face.

"Have you spoken to her like you said you would?" I change the subject.

"Yes I did, and I think I may have gotten through to her. I explained to her that it doesn't matter who you fall in love with. As long as you are happy it shouldn't matter. Then I explained that if she didn't accept you and Ginny; she would probably lose you forever. You may be surprised with what she has to say now." Dad explains to me.

"I don't expect any miracles from her." I coldly say.

Right after I said that my Mum walked into the room. She has a look of regret and sorrow on her face.

I don't move; I want to see what she does.

She slowly walks over to me, and pulls me in a tight hug. At first I am taken aback, but I eventually hug her back.

"I'm so sorry." I hear my Mother whisper in my ear. I can tell she is crying; even though I can't see her face. I can hear her sniffles and gasps of air.

She pulls back from the embrace, and finally looks me straight in the eye. I slowly meet her gaze, and I notice the tears flowing from her eyes.

I don't know what to do; I just continue to look at her.

"I don't want to lose you. You can be with whoever you want. Just don't hate me anymore." My Mother continues

"I don't hate you Mum. I was just so angry that you didn't understand what I was trying to say. I love her, and I'm sorry if I didn't live up to your standards. This is who I love and I want to be with her forever. I'm sorry I am not your perfect daughter."

"You are perfect in my eye. I was being selfish, and I'm sorry I ever hurt you." My Mum says.

I take a deep breathe, and look in her eyes one last time. I can tell she is being sincere, and she isn't just pretending to accept me.

"I forgive you." I simply say to her.

"Thank you" Mum says quietly.

I nod my head, and give her a hug this time.

It's at this moment; I hear someone knocking at my front door.

"That must be my ride." I say as I let go of my Mother.

She nods her head, and wipes the tears from her eyes.

My Dad comes over and gives my Mother a hug. What a special family moment. (A/N: this is the time to go AWW! ha-ha)

I walk over to the front door and open it up. Instead of it being Fred as I expected; it was Ron. My eyes open wide, and I don't know what to say.

"Hello Hermione. Fred couldn't come today, so I offered to give you a ride." Ron says with a smile

"Thanks Ron" I manage to say.

"Hell Ron" My Mother and Father come up to greet him.

"Good Morning" Ron tells them.

Ron helps me pack all of my things into the car. Once everything is ready to go I say goodbye to my parents.

"I will write you everyday." I tell them

"Have a good year, and don't get your heart broken." My Dad says

I smile at him and say "You don't have to worry about that."

I turn to My Mum, and give her a hug.

"Thank you for understanding." I tell her.

She just nods her head and smiles.

"Be good" She tells me.

"I will" I reply

I start to walk to the car; when I hear my Mother yell something else.

"Make us proud! We love you." She yells across the lawn.

I smile at her and say "I love you to."

And with that I get in the car. Ron starts to drive away, and I wave to my parents until I can't see them any more. Once they are out of sight; I turn to face the front.

Ron is rather silent throughout most of the car ride, but I am not complaining. I am enjoying the silence between us; given all the conflict that has gone on between us. I would rather things be quiet.

But to my misfortune; Ron decides to open his big mouth right before we arrive at the burrow.

"I still don't like the fact that you are dating my sister." Ron simply says

And with this statement being said; something inside me changes. I am tired of being nice to Ron, and trying to avoid him. He needs to be stopped, and it's going to happen right now.

"Mind your own business." I say coldly

Ron looks a little taken aback at first, but then gladly makes another remark.

"Excuse me? Ginny is my sister, so she is my business." Ron laughs sarcastically

Ron is just looking for a fight. He doesn't know what is coming to him.

"She has the right to date whoever she wants, and you have no part in that." My voice becomes a little high pitched.

"I think you are disgusting for what you are doing. You need a man; not Ginny." Ron fights back.

My blood begins to boil, and I have about had it. Just wait until this car stops; you're going to get what you deserve.

"Look who is talking. You think I need a man? You obviously aren't one. Lavender is the man in your relationship!" I scream this to him; trying to make him feel some sort of humiliation and pain. He needs to know what he has put me through these past couple of weeks.

We reach the Burrow, and the car screeches to a halt.

"Well who is the man in your relationship?" Ron says in a cold manner.

I am about to say something back, but I stop. I stare at him straight in the eye, and see a cold smile play on his face. He thinks he has won; he thinks he has hurt my feelings and I am going to run away crying. He is wrong.

I reach for the door handle, and make my way out of the car. Ron sees me trying to get out, and he also gets out of the car.

"Where do you think you are going? You haven't answered my question." Ron tells me.

At some point during our argument; Ginny comes walking out of the house to greet me. She is in for a treat.

Ron thinks I am walking over to Ginny; when in actuality I am moving towards him.

"Are you going to cry?" Ron asks in a sarcastic tone.

I quickly walk over to Ron; with a wide smile on my face. I am going to enjoy this.

Once Ron notices I am coming after him; his face turns from one of pleasure to one of horror.

I swiftly approach him, and tighten my fists. I move my arm and whole body backwards; preparing for the biggest punch I have ever swung.

My fist and arm; propelled with all of my might moves towards Ron's face.

I can see the look of shock on his face as my fist is getting closer to his face. Finally my fist reaches its destination.

I strike Ron right in the left eye, and he goes falling to the ground. I am now standing over Ron; just watching him.

"Ouch" I hear Ron yelling.

"That's what you get for messing with Ginny and me." I simply say to him.

His hands are covered over his head; I guess he is expecting me to keep hitting him.

"What are you doing?" I hear Lavender yell from the background.

I turn around and see that Ginny and Lavender are both staring at me. Ginny has a look of pleasure and excitement on her face; while Lavender has one of shock.

I smile at Ginny, and both of them come rushing over to me.

"Why did you do that to him?" Lavender continues screaming as she rushes past me and to Ron's side.

I don't answer her; I just wait for Ginny to come to me. Once Ginny is close enough to me; I pull her in for a hug and a kiss.

She kisses me back, and I am ecstatic.

"You're going to pay for…" Lavender begins yelling, but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Shut up already!" Ginny yells at her.

Lavender closes her mouth tight; not another word comes out.

I smile at Ginny, and we are both standing over Ron and Lavender.

Ron sits up, and has his hand over his eye.

I make sure Ron is watching us, and I give Ginny a passionate kiss.

"You're just going to have to deal with Ginny and I as a couple because we aren't ever splitting up. And if I ever hear you say something homophobic again; I will hunt you down and make you pay. So just leave us alone from here on out; or else." I say in threatening words to Ron.

Ron looks like he is in pain, and he nods his head.

"Are you going to leave us alone?" I ask him; holding up my fist once more.

"Yes, I will leave you alone." Ron says in a worried tone.

"Don't forget your promise now." I tell him.

He nods his head, and then I leave him behind. Lavender will take care of him.

Ginny and I walk to the other side of her lawn. She has such a wild smile on her face.

"I was wondering when someone was going to teach him a lesson." Ginny says laughing

I smile back at her "It was about time. If he ever says a rude comment about us again; just let me know and I will take care of it." I say taking hold of Ginny's waist.

"Finally we are worry free. We can be together in peace." Ginny says, pulling me in for a kiss.

"Yeah, everything is going to be fine. My Mum and Dad have accepted me completely." I tell her.

"That is wonderful." Ginny says

I nod my head, and pull her in for another kiss.

"I have something to give you." Ginny continues

"What is it?" I say in between kisses.

"You know how you were talking about a promise ring?" Ginny asks

"Yes" I say

"Well I was asking my Mum about them, and she gave me one of her rings."

"Okay" I say with excitement.

"I just wanted to know if you would accept my promise ring." Ginny says

"Of course I will accept it. That way everyone will know we are going to get married someday." I tell her

She had the ring in her hand, and I extend my hand towards her. She slowly places the ring on my finger; it fits perfectly.

"I can't wait to marry you." Ginny says quietly as we kiss once more.

"At least we know we belong together forever. I am happy just to be with you." I say to her.

"We are going to make it." Ginny says

"Yes we are." I tell her as we pull in for one more kiss.

Everything is going to work out. There are no more worries about telling anyone about our relationship. We can be ourselves in front of whoever we want, and I can't wait to show everyone just how much I love Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Authors note: And that is the end of the story. Everyone lived happily ever after and all that good stuff. I hope you have enjoyed this little story I came up with. Thank you for all the reviews; that is what really made me get through this as quickly as I have. I might be writing more stories soon, so keep an eye out if you like what you see. :p


End file.
